A whirl wind romance? Yes Dad, i suppose it is
by LadyGayGay17
Summary: Can he grow to forgive Karofsky? Yes he can. Can he grow to like him? Yes he can. But what happens when he grows to love him. KURTOFSKY. 17 Chapters - Final due by 2/4/11. Currently on Chapter 11.  Updated 14/02/11  US time
1. It starts with a steal

It was a cold afternoon in early February. The sky was grey and the air misty, Kurt couldn't help but notice the frost lingering around, he had the heating in his SUV turned up on full while he waited in the McKinley car park for Mercedes, he'd left his doors unlocked knowing that Mercedes would finish soon, and as much as it terrified him being so close to the place that was cause of all his anguish, his pain and torment, this was still kind of like home to him, where he belonged, where his friends were, his true friends. He could never lie, he really had settled into Dalton, it had a much more welcoming atmosphere, much more accepting people and the classes were so much better yet he couldn't help but miss his friends, and that was exactly why he was there. He saw Rachel walk past his car, she didn't even notice it was him, she was too pre-occupied, she had her headphones in and was wearing that over confident smile of hers, she was clearly learning the next solo that she would propose to the glee club she could sing at regional's which were only two months away. Kurt scoffed and smiled to himself, he loved Rachel, not so much for her arrogance or her demanding attitude, but more for her talent and nobody could deny she had an endless supply of that. He was still wearing his Gucci shades, okay it wasn't summer, but he was trying to keep low-key. To avoid the nightmare that drove him out of WMHS and away from his friends.

Kurt sighed, fair enough he was 35 minutes early, but he'd been sitting here for fifteen minutes and Mercedes said she would find a way to get out of English class early, so that they could get to the mall and shop to their hearts content. He reached for his phone to send her another text message reminding her that he was bored out of his over-intellectual and dramatic mind.

Another five minutes had passed and he'd closed his eyes and lent back in his seat, mulling over the events of the past months. His new life at Dalton was just as bad as McKinley but for different reasons. He felt himself nodding off but didn't really mind, he was exhausted, he'd had no free periods that week because of the relentless duet rehearsals he'd been doing with Blaine in preparation for Regional's.

He heard the passenger door handle being pulled. "Oh about time, he said without looking, I've been sitting here for ages. Thought you were gonna get out early?" Kurt rambled, not moaning, but not exactly happy that he'd waited so long either. "I never said I was getting out early, _Hummel." _replied the voice at his passenger door. Kurt froze, eyes wide behind his beautiful designer shades, his body shuddered and he gasped for breath, feeling winded even though he hadn't been touched. He knew that voice too well, and it certainly wasn't the voice of Mercedes, it was gruff, masculine and sardonic. It was Karofsky. Kurt tried to find the words in his head, something to say, something to retort, maybe even stifle a scream but his mouth just kept opening and closing, his eyes fixed on the dash in front of him, he didn't want to look, he didn't dare look. "Cat got your tongue?" Karofsky snorted in a sarcastic tone that sent fear cascading through Kurt's body. "W-what do you w-want, Karofsky?" Kurt finally managed, still not daring to look at the boy who made his life such a misery. He felt the heavy figure climb into his car and sit next to him; he heard the door close and a heavy intake of breath. His heart skipped a few beats, his hand trembled on the wheel, and he didn't know what to do.

Karofsky spoke, but this time his voice was much softer, much friendlier: "I needed to see you Kurt, I just needed to see your face, hear your voice, touch y-" a hand was moving toward his leg, slowly, but with definite intention. "Keep your hands away from me!" the smaller boy barked with as much courage and conviction as he could possibly muster, so much so that Karofsky jumped in shock, taken aback at the sudden outburst. "Please, just leave me alone..." Kurt trailed off, his pleading failing him as he looked to his right, to see those lustful eyes of Dave Karofsky, _The Fury, _his tormentor, his, his stalker. The last one was probably the most significant, he'd been getting texts for weeks now, and he'd seen the boys Jeep parked outside his house in the mornings when he'd leave for Westerville, to make the hour trip up to Dalton. The jeep would sometimes follow him, but give up not long after he left the Lima city border. Kurt glanced away, anything not to look in Karofsky's eyes, his eyes fell on his wing mirror and as if by luck he could see Kurt and puck, standing chatting no more than ten metres, he went to grab the door handle, and open his mouth to scream. Both movements completely futile as in one quick swoop one of Karofsky's hands was over his mouth and his movement was blocked by masculine knees placed either side of him. Kurt didn't know what scared him most, the fact that Karofsky was on top of him, or that pleading look in the older boys eyes. "Please Kurt, here me out." His voice was pleading with Kurt and it completely re-iterated the look in his eyes. Kurt thought what he was about to do was crazy, but he nodded none the less. Karofsky removed the hand from his mouth and shuffled back to his own seat. "Drive." He commanded and Kurt was in no position to disobey, so he turned the key in the ignition and drove forward, towards Gaga-knows-where.


	2. It builds with conversation

They'd been driving for about ten minutes. Dave would give him the occasional direction telling him to take the next left or bear right. It was like having a sat-nav in your car, yet this sat-nav had threatened to kill Kurt, it was one of Kurt's less joyful experiences in his life. Another five or so minutes past before Kurt heard the words, "Stop." He pulled over on the side of the road and realised where they were, they were outside Starbucks on west Market Street. Kurt was shocked; he thought Karofsky would take him somewhere more... remote. Karofsky opened his door and stepped out, Kurt followed quickly not knowing what was going on and the fact that he was right outside Starbucks was fantastic, he felt parched not to mention the fact that his head working overtime while he was near Karofsky had concluded in him being absolutely drained of all energy.

Karofsky pushed open the door to the coffee shop, holding it open for Kurt to walk in ahead of him. Karofsky's eyes followed Kurt's arse as he walked past. _Damn, _he thought to himself. They walked up to the counter and Karofsky ordered a double-shot Americano for himself and a vanilla cream Macchiato for Kurt. Kurt looked at him in shock, not understanding how Karofsky had known what he would've wanted without Kurt saying. Karofsky blushed, looking at the floor. He paid the girl at the counter and waited for their beverages. The two of them walked over to the very far corner of the coffee shop, Karofsky leading the way. They sat opposite each other in green armchairs, staring in each other's eyes. _Gawd, those eyes are so beautiful._ Karofsky thought. Kurt wasn't thinking anything, he didn't know what Karofsky wanted and what was going to happen to him. Kurt went to speak but Karofsky saw the anxiety in Kurt's eyes and spoke first. "I-I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt" he said softly, "I never could." There was a pause while the older boy tried to think of what else to say. He took a long breath, holding it for a few seconds before speaking; "I came out to my parents, they hate me, they won't talk to me and I feel like crap, they kicked me out and I've been living in my car for the last week, Kurt and I-I don't know what to do." He blurted it out so fast, the last note breaking as tears pricked his eyes and his hand began to shake around his coffee, which he then put down and rested his hand on the table. Kurt was shocked to say the least, confused to be more precise, felt bad for Karofsky to be exact. Kurt looked the jock up and down, not in an imposing, condescending way, but in a way that was helping him to see Karofsky, and seeing him he was, in a completely new light.

"Karofsky," Kurt started but was cut over by the older boy. "I hate that name" he said, his voice breaking again while his eyes welled up. "Please Kurt, call me Dave." Kurt was taken aback to say the least but he granted the strangers request. And as far as Kurt was concerned, this boy was a stranger, because he certainly wasn't David 'The Fury' Karofsky. Before Kurt continued, he noticed something even stranger, Dave wasn't wearing his Letterman jacket, he'd never seen Dave without it so he started "Dave, I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have to happen to anyone," he started. Dave looked down; it was as if he was ashamed of himself for being put in this situation. "Dave, don't," Kurt continued noticing Dave's reaction. "Don't feel ashamed by something you can't control, things are bad now, but they do get better I prom-" Dave cut in, his face was red and his eyes welled up eyes had burst, fresh salty tears flowing down his cheek. "How can it get any better, Kurt?" Dave asked. "I got thrown off the team two days ago, my so called best friend won't even acknowledge that I exist and I have nowhere to live." Again he trailed off, the pain becoming too much, Kurt reached his hand forward placing it on top of Dave's. Kurt half expected the other boy o flinch and snarl at him, but he didn't. Dave looked straight into Kurt's magnificent blue eyes and Kurt felt Dave's silent thanks.

The moment itself was interrupted by Kurt's phone blasting out Bad Romance by Lady Gaga as he received a call from Mercedes. The older, more masculine boy sniggered at the ring tone, but not in a vindictive way. Kurt reached into his pocket and then looked at Dave, giving him a '_Do you mind?' _ kind of look. Dave nodded sincerely, he instantly felt bad knowing that he must have interrupted Kurt's plans, because there would have been no other reason that Kurt would wait in the car park of McKinley. "I'm so sorry!" Mercedes started as Kurt answered the phone, "I got stuck in detention for Math, I told them I had a doctor's appointment so they called my Mom, she told them I didn't so I got made to stay even longer for lying, I know it's half five but can we still go?" She took in a long breath, after speaking for at least twenty seconds flat. Kurt didn't know what to say. "Uhm Merce, baby you know I love you, but something kind of came up why I was waiting and-" "It's Karofsky, isn't?" She asked with as much blackitude as the girl could muster. Kurt didn't answer. "Its fine Kurt, I think he needs someone," she hesitated for a second "gay to talk too." It's been awful all week here; those Jocks have been giving him a harder time than they gave you..." She trailed off realising that Kurt was probably with the reformed bully and realising that he probably hadn't finished telling Kurt what had been happening yet. "Text me later yeah?" She made a kissing noise down the phone and hung up before Kurt even had a chance to speak.

"That settles it," Kurt said to the vulnerable boy in front of him. Dave looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" he asked, completely baffled at what Kurt was talking about. "Y-your coming to stay with me." Kurt finally said, Dave was about to speak before the smaller of the two boys waved his words away and spoke again. "I'm gonna need to pass it by my Dad, Carol and Finn, and we don't have a spare bedroom since Finn and Carol moved in after the wedding..." He stopped for a second before continuing, "Dave, my dad accepted what I am, probably before I did, you need support" he said, caressing Dave's hand with his thumb since there touch hadn't broken from before.

"C'mon," Kurt said, standing up, "let's go and get your stuff from your car, explaining this to my dad is going to take a while and I'd like to be in bed by eleven" He said smiling at Dave. Dave's sad face managed to smile back without being forced. They got to the door of the coffee shop and as they were about to move through it Kurt tuned round to face Dave, who nearly walked in to him. "One last thing, I'm coming back to McKinley." Kurt said. Dave begun to splutter, 'Kurt you can't!" Dave hissed, "I don't want them hurting you again, I saw what they- what I did before did to you and I can't let that happen to you again." Kurt observed his face for a second before noticing a bruise on the left side of Dave's jaw. He rubbed it with his hands; his soft pale hands that made Dave shudder on contact. "And I can't let that happen to you." Kurt finished, smiling at the guy he used to resent, before turning around and leading Dave to his SUV.


	3. It grows with emotion Part One

The drive back to Kurt's was short, but seemed to take forever. Kurt knew that talking his dad into this was going to be far from easy; he didn't know why he was doing it. He didn't know where this sudden care for Karofsky, _Dave_ was coming from. The boy sitting next to him had threatened to kill him only three months earlier. What was he doing? Dave seemed to read his mind in the same second. "Kurt?" Dave asked with his voice full of sadness and guilt. "Yes?" Kurt replied. "W-when I threatened to, to kill you..." He stopped for a second trying to work out how to word the simple statement he was about to give. "I didn't mean it, I could never truly hurt you, I just couldn't bear the thought of being outed, I just wasn't ready. I just felt..." He trailed off again and Kurt glanced at him quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "Vulnerable." He finished. Kurt didn't know what to say, he wanted to curse the boy for how he'd treated him but for some reason he couldn't. For some reason beyond Kurt's comprehension, he'd already forgiven him. "I never truly meant to hurt you," Dave carried on, getting more confident as he spoke. "I just really like-" he stopped, instantly realising his mistake and quickly tried to alter what he said "I just really liked you Kurt, you were a shining beacon of confidence, everything I wanted to be..." Dave trailed off again but he knew as soon as he did, that it was too late, that he'd in that moment confessed to Kurt that he liked him. In one breath he was thankful, at least his stupid over active mouth hadn't told Kurt the true extent of his feelings, that he actually loved him. But in another breath he felt as though he'd said too much. Kurt bit his lower lip, mulling over what he'd just been told. "It's fine." Was all he could get out, it sounded short but he didn't know what else to say, how else to express his emotions and tell Dave that it no longer mattered. And the thing was, Kurt really did believe that it didn't matter now, all that mattered was helping the older boy sitting next to him come to terms with who he is, to find acceptance for him somewhere in this disgustingly small minded world. Kurt pulled over, he was here, home, and now he had to explain to his family that he needed them to let his ex-tormentor stay with them. Kurt needed to tell them that he had nowhere else to stay and that he was struggling exactly with what Kurt struggled through. But the truth was, he had a complete different set of reasons for wanting to help Dave, that kiss, that kiss that was three months ago had sparked something in Kurt, something he couldn't control, he'd fallen for Dave, even though he had no intention of admitting it.

He slid the lock into the door hearing it click as he turned it. He pushed down on the door handle and took a sharp breath. "I'm home!" he called in his cute, shrill voice. Carol stuck her head round the door at the end of the hall that lead to the kitchen; she did a double take as she noticed the boy with his head facing the floor behind Kurt. "Burt!" Carol called with a completely blunt tone. There was movement from the living room and Burt came into the hallway looking from Kurt to Dave and back. Burt new the boy behind his son, it was the boy he'd pinned to the wall after he'd found out that he'd threatened his sons life. One thing Burt didn't understand was why his son, whom he knew feared Dave, was standing defiantly behind him. Burt couldn't control himself: "Kurt, what the hell is going on?" He boomed, being unable to control the anger in his voice. Kurt didn't flinch, but he felt the boy behind him shiver as Burt's voice cascaded through his veins. It was only at this point that Kurt realised how close Karofsky was standing to his body; he could now feel his breathing speeding up in his ear. "Dad, can we just talk about this?" Kurt questioned. "What is there to talk about Kurt, that, that SCUM BAG drove you out of McKinley and away from your friends!" He paused, taking in breath while screwing up his face in anger. "He's not welcome in our house Kurt, our family doesn't need this. I don't care what it is Kurt, I don't care." Kurt just stood there motionless, feeling Dave's hot breath hitting the skin on the back of his neck. "Dad, please listen to me, he's differ-" Kurt's reasoning was cut by Burt's raging voice. "Arseholes like that don't change Kurt, they live to hurt others, they bully because they enjoy watching others suffer!" Burt's chest was heaving, his face had gone a nasty shade of crimson and his fists were clenched ready to strike. "You're wrong Dad, and you know it, because you used to bully people and you didn't enjoy hurting people. Bullying is just ignorance, and once someone can get past that they can see what's right, right?" Kurt was as angry as his father, passion and conviction enforcing every word he screamed back.

Burt charged forward, not towards Kurt, but towards Dave. The older boy stepped back, terrified of Burt from there last encounter, because last time Burt was right and the truth hurts, literally. Kurt threw his arms across the doorway, protecting his former bully from his Dads rage, "MOVE KURT!" Burt exclaimed, spitting as he did so. Kurt resorted to begging, tears pricking his eyes, his shoulders shaking. "Please Dad; please just listen to what I have to say." Burt didn't budge, he wasn't being stubborn, he was merely protecting his son from more pain. He didn't care what lies Kurt may have already believed, he wasn't naive, he'd dealt with boys like Karofsky throughout his whole high school career because he was one.


	4. It grows with emotion Part Two

Kurt stood there, arms shaking, eyes defiant, willing his Dad to calm down. "KURT, I AM TELLING YOU TO MOVE, NOW DO AS I SAY!" Burt thundered louder than Kurt had ever heard him shout. Kurt felt a large, surprisingly soft hand being placed over his small left one, gripping it, lowering it down. Burt and Carol looked on stunned. "It's okay," he said softly in Kurt's ear, "Your dad's right, I don't deserve your help..." A few stray tears had left Dave's eyes, rolling ever so slowly down his cheek. Dave turned round and continued to walk down the steps of the porch and started heading down the drive. Burt looked from the back of Dave Karofsky to the now wet eyes of his son before shouting into the dark, cold night: "Karofsky, wait a minute." Dave stopped in his track and turned round, he'd cried a lot in the space of five metres, his face was flushed with tears, seeing his new found friends face made Kurt's teary outburst intensify. Dave turned round and walked back up the stairs of the porch, wiping his eyes as he moved.

He looked anywhere but Burt's eyes while the older man examined him. Being invited into their house was one thing, being offered a drink was another. He felt so much better with a bittersweet black coffee in his hands. He took a sip, preparing to tell his story, that he hadn't fully told yet to Carol and Burt while Kurt sat next to him, giving him the support he needed, feeling the beautiful boy's body heat mixing with his was better than a thousand coffees'. "It started last week, I was arguing with my Dad because I got a D in my English paper, I've been trying so hard since Kurt left, I had to prove to my Dad that I could do well or he was gonna cart me off to the UK to live with my Mom. And I didn't want to up and leave my friends, I didn't want to up and leave Kurt..." (Kurt had previously explained the kiss in the locker room minutes before to save Dave having to do it.) "He started shouting at me telling me that I was good for nothing, that I wasn't his son, that I never would be, that I was weak and trying to hide it. So I- I just let him have it, I screamed it in his face, I told him that I was gay and that I refused to lie anymore. Next thing I know I'm being rolled onto the pavement outside the Emergency Room..." He choked on his last words, wincing at his so called fathers actions. But he pointed at the bruise on his chin. Burt and Carol both sat there in complete shock, neither of them knowing what to say. Kurt squeezed Dave's hand, a mere sign of encouragement but the older boy savoured the thought, feeling the touch throughout his body, feeling his lovers touch. He carried on; "I didn't know what to when I got out of hospital, I had nowhere to go, I couldn't go to any of my friends because I wasn't ready to tell them why I'd been thrown out. But I text Azimio, saying that I'd had an argument with my dad..." He breathed, trembling as he did so before carrying on "And that I needed someone to help move some of my stuff and I-I got a text back just saying '_fuck off queer.' _And I broke, it was the first time I'd cried for ages, I had no one. I went back to my Dads, went and filled my up some bags with clothes, and little things I need and left, I just slept in my car every night since, snuck into school early to shower and I hoped that I'd find somewhere to stay or that my Dad would tell me I could go home but he- he didn't. I walked into the locker rooms on Monday, took my top off and started to change when..." He gulped and Kurt gave his hand another squeeze "When they..." He couldn't bring himself to say it; he stood up suddenly making Kurt's hand drop off him and making Burt and Carol jump. He reached to the hem of shirt lifting it up to just above his pectorals, Carol gasped. Kurt could only see his back but it was bad enough, he dreaded to think what was on the other side. Dave Karofsky's body looked mutated; it was scarred; bruised and still had the marker pen writing everywhere although you could see that he'd tried to scrub it off. The marker pen comments caught Kurt's eyes and made him thankful that he left the football team after one game. It made Kurt feel sick just seeing the abuse written in black and green all over him. '_QUEER, FAGGOT, GIRL, BUM BOY, PERVERT, BUMBANDIT, GAY, CREEP' _were just some of the comments Kurt could see, they were written over the bruises which must've meant they'd beat him first, and they had beaten him, dark blue, dark green and almost-black bruises covered all of Dave's Back, Kurt didn't even dare move to look at the front, because his fathers and step mothers faces were depicting one thing: horror. Dave pulled his shirt back down, wincing. "They shredded my letterman jacket and told me I, I was off the team and that if I ever came back in the locker room, they'd make my '_punishment'_ a thousand times worse. I just laid there when they left for the hockey pitch, leaning against the locker, shaking. Mike and Sam found me, they got me to my feet and they already knew." He shuddered, yet another tear falling onto his cheek. "That was the worst thing they knew why the other guys had done it. Apparently Azimio had made a point of getting it round school that morning, and that's when he got the hockey team in on what he wanted to do '_the queer,'_ to me."He shuddered, unable to continue reciting his ordeal. Burt stood up, looking from Kurt to Carol and back. "It's settled he said," his voice much softer than earlier, "you're staying with us. We haven't got a spare room anymore, we moved Finn into the study, so your gonna have to sleep downstairs with Kurt, is that okay?" Dave nodded in thanks. If only Burt and Carol knew how much this meant to him. How thankful he was. Burt walked towards the hallway "C'mon Kurt, we need to get his stuff out of your car" Kurt stood, Put a hand on Dave's shoulder and walked out of the room, horrified by what he'd seen, and heard. Carol came back in the room with a pile of towels, a duvet and three pillows. "Here you go, Honey. Go downstairs and get showered. You'll find the en-suite in Kurt's room next to the stairs." He thanked with a half smile, it was all he could muster.

[A/N]This chapter was inspired by own experiences of coming out. Knowing full well what it's like to suffer at the hands of scum that make your life hell. I think one thing that helped me write it was knowing that Karofsky was not one of those (Little scenes like when he took the cake topper showed that he had heart, the way he kept it, like a piece of Kurt, a piece of the boy he loved.) No one should go through what either of them has been through. And no one should go through what Karofsky will go through in the upcoming second part of series one. I'm already positive that Kurtofsky will be gracing our screens because in the open casting for series two, Ryan Murphy asked for a jock-type character to play Kurt's new boyfriend who hadn't come to terms with his sexuality and that Kurt would help him accept himself and that in the process they would fall in love)


	5. It grows with emotion Part Three

Kurt and his Dad finished bringing Dave's stuff into Kurt's basement room. Kurt left it all in a corner for Dave to sort it all out, he didn't believe in going through things that belonged to people other than himself, except when it was sabotage of bad people, like Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt went back upstairs to get a drink and to thank his Dad and Stepmom for letting Dave stay.

When Kurt reached the top of the stairs he saw his Dad and Carol chatting in quick words, understanding each other clearly. "Kurt, we have something we want to talk to you about," his did started. "Can I say something first?" Kurt enquired with his voice calm and flat. Burt sighed, "If you must, son." Kurt took a deep breath, preparing for a reaction he might not like. "I want to transfer back to McKinley. I know it seems sudden, but I've been thinking about it for ages and..." He trailed off before finally confessing the truth. "I had somewhere to run, Dave has nowhere to run, and I can't help but think the worse is going to happen, Dad. And there's safety in numbers right?" There was a deadly silence and Kurt was sure he'd said too much.

"That's great, because that's what we were going to ask you" Burt beamed. "You've been so courageous sweetie," Carol added and then continued, "after everything you went through, it's made us so proud to see you helping someone who's going through the same thing." She finished. "Even more than that, Kurt," his dad added, "You're going back to the place that was cause of all that pain to help the guy that caused it for you." His Dad and Carol just sat there beaming at him. "Well, uhm, thanks" Kurt finished with a smile. Kurt looked up and noticed the time, "Holy mother of Gaga, is that the time? I need to moisturise ready for bed." Carol and Burt just chuckled. It was now quarter-past-eleven at night, and everyone in his household new that moisturising and body care was a forty minute routine.

Kurt left the room and dashed down the stairs to his basement room. He got to the bottom of his white plush carpeted staircase and it was only at that point he noticed the near naked rummaging through his stuff to find some night clothes. He looked the older boy up and down while trying not to be too obvious. It was only now he realised what a magnificently hot body Dave had been hiding under those ghastly, tasteless and baggy clothes of his. Dave had a bit of a second chin while his head faced down, but for a boy his size that was natural. His pectorals were solid, brick-like expanses across his bare chest which Kurt noted had no hair. His abdomen was clearly a solid six pack, hiding beneath a large muscle expanse at his sides leading to them, which Kurt guessed was why he always looked bigger than he really was. Kurt's brain was working hard to see the handsome body behind the bruises and vile remarks placed all over Dave's torso. His shoulders and upper arms were defined, strong and masculine. Kurt couldn't but shudder at the size of his awe-inspiring biceps. And those legs, those muscularly defined legs, were just, _well just. _That was all Kurt could think of to describe them.

The thing Kurt had avoided looking at until last was the thing that made his face turn a scarlet colour. Dave had a line of thick hair running from his belly button down, down into those crisp white Calvin Kleins, those tight, white boxer shorts that couldn't hide the size of his member. Kurt was in a state of utter shock, it sent a shudder coursing through his body. He was amazed that something flaccid could create a bulge like that.

"I-Uhh, need to get my-my moisturising k-kit." Kurt darted across the room, ripping open his dressers right bottom draw, he bent over to fumble inside looking for the pearly-coloured zip bag inside. Dave couldn't help but notice how small and perfectly round Kurt's arse was, he'd noticed it a thousand times before, but this time he was so close, so near it, and he could see the bare skin of Kurt's back as his shirt had ridden up slightly. _Damn_ he thought. He wanted to touch so much, to kiss those beautiful lips again, to show Kurt how much he meant to him, to really show him his sorrow and guilt for what he did. But last time he'd done that, it shattered his world for a while, it broke his heart, but his feelings never went away, if anything they grew stronger, so he'd pushed harder, shunted Kurt harder into those lockers, causing Kurt pain which hurt Dave as well. He just needed to touch him, to feel him. And then, that moment by the locker, where he stroked Kurt's chest, it was heavenly to say the least, he wanted more, desire was flaring his skin, and he was getting hot under his currently nonexistent collar. Kurt span round so fast he lost his balance, crashing into to Dave's strong chest. Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes and Dave stared straight back at him, waiting for a sign. _I love those beautiful blue eyes, those magnificent eyes,_ Dave thought subconsciously. They stood in that position for minutes, Dave's strong arms on Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's right hand resting on Dave's left pectoral. Their faces mere centre metres apart. Dave was struggling to resist it, he was sure the fact that they were still in this position after what seemed minutes was confirmation but he didn't want to take advantage, Kurt was being so good to him. So, nice. So, _Kurt_. Kurt leant up and a magnificent crimson jet of passion fired from Dave's brain down his body as Kurt's lips touched his, Kurt pulled away for a second looking in Dave's lustful eyes, he couldn't resist anymore, the feelings he'd been denying since that first kiss in locker room, his first ever kiss. Kurt leant up again, this time Dave moved to meet him half way, reconnecting his lips with the older, muscular boy standing in front of him.

Kurt's hands were moving all over the muscular body of Dave, he couldn't control it, he couldn't lie anymore, regret was seeping into his already mixed emotions, he wish he'd never pushed Dave away the first time, he wished... Kurt jumped slightly as he felt Dave's tongue slide into his mouth, it was so warm, so wet, and so _delicious_. Kurt let out a small, unintentional moan. He could feel the muscles of Dave's mouth getting tighter, curving into a smile, a beautiful, handsome, manly smile. Kurt could feel Dave's hands groping just much as his own were, the lust between them undeniable.

"Your – so g'damn – beaut – iful." Dave mustered between kisses, making the smaller boy blush, turning his face a brighter crimson than before. Kurt's already growing smile lengthened spreading across his face, it happened so fast it caused pinching pains in his cheeks. He didn't mind, this was the best he ever felt, it was great, it was everything he'd wanted a moment like this to be. And then it stopped. He opened his eyes, looking at Dave who's eyes had turned solemn, a strange contrast to his flushed, lustful face.

"Kurt, I-I can't" He said, his voice strangely serious. "My feelings for you are just so, so strong, that I can't do this when your hearts not in it, I can't be heartbrok-" He cut himself off mid sentence, looking deep into Kurt's brilliant blue eyes. Dave gently pushed Kurt's hands off his shoulders and walked over to the sofa. Kurt just stood there motionless which was heart wrenching confirmation for Dave, he put his head down as tears began to prick his eyes, he'd cried enough today, he didn't need this. "D-Dave" Kurt stuttered, "This is what I want, _you_ are what I want." He stated with his voice full of conviction and truth. "What about the prep school kid, Blaine?" Dave asked, caution in his voice but excited by Kurt's previous words. Kurt sighed, walking over to the bed; he sat on the end also. "I thought I loved him, I thought he was everything I could have ever asked for in a guy..." Kurt paused, "But he wasn't, because I kissed you first. It planted emotions in me that have grown ever since, they grew alongside the terror and the fear..." Dave looked down, ashamed of himself, ashamed of what he put the boy he had such strong feelings for through, just to hide his true self from an un-accepting world. "But today, you showed me you weren't that guy, that guy I thought wanted to kill me, the guy who made my life a living hell, you showed me the true you, the you that kissed me and turned my world upside down..." He trailed off, looking at Dave, who had tears in his eyes. Kurt threw himself off the bed, striding towards Dave. "In the name of Gaga, why are you crying? I thought this is what you wanted?" Kurt's voice broke off at the end as tears pricked his eyes. They'd both hidden and suppressed their feelings for each other for months, and now? Now they had to come out whether they liked it or not, so they could move on. As of yet, neither of them knew whether moving on would be together or separately.

A/N

Please review and tell me what you think, I'm desperate to know as this is my first fic. We finally got a bit of proper romance. Whirlwind romance, will it happen or won't it happen?

PS The chapters are going to start getting much longer now, so it's going to take me longer to write them, so please be patient, you've got five chapters in one day so i feel i may have fed your love lust too much ;)


	6. It blossoms with passion Part One

Kurt woke to find himself leaning on Dave's shoulder, cover rested over the two of them, pillow on the floor where it had been last night. He glanced round to see his alarm clock, it was 9:15. Thank god it was a Saturday, thank god he would be going back to McKinley on Monday, thank god he wouldn't have to go back to Dalton and face Blaine every day, being given kisses he didn't want. Speaking of which, he never received a text from Blaine last night, not once, which in retrospect to a usual day was utterly bizarre. He gently got up as not to disturb the boy beside him, he let the covers fall back over Dave's body. He walked to his bedside table and picked up his iPhone, he touched the centre button just below the touch screen and saw he had a message. Surprise, surprise, it was Blaine with '_Miss you already xx.' _Turns out he had got a text, at eight o'clock last night. He muttered under his breath at the text reminding himself of how this was actually his fault for leading Blaine on in the first place. However much he'd told Blaine many times since that he only wanted to be friends, Blaine hadn't really listened, continually spoiling Kurt with kisses and touches he hadn't wanted. He didn't to worry anymore; he'd got the wish he'd been making subconsciously for months. He had Dave. He looked over his shoulder to see Dave's chest rising and falling heavily, his gruff breathing echoing round the room, he couldn't help but smile. He walked over to the back of the sofa, his lover's neck and moved up to his earlobe before finally pulling away to whisper in his ear. "Breakfast?" Dave couldn't help but smile at the kissing on his neck and ear, that smile stretched into a grin when Kurt's voice spoke into his ear. "Fried, if that's okay" he whispered back while he rolled over to face his boyfriend, _well not quite_ he thought, they had a lot of issues to work through first both personally and as a 'couple'.

Together or not, crushes and desperation, months of desire and heartache from both parties had come flowing out at once the night before. Nothing had happen, they'd kissed and groped, but both had respect for Kurt's parent's house, Dave especially who had been given a home by them. Kurt leant forward kissed the muscular boys lips passionately, there dry lips sticking together. Kurt's upper lip nestled between both of Dave's, and then he slowly pulled away. "Come upstairs in five," Kurt stated, he got to the foot of the stairs and turned to face Dave who had been watching him sashay across the room, "and not a word to my parents, 'kay?" Dave smiled back, completely agreeing. Kurt pouted, making Dave blush before he started jogging up the stairs toward the hallway.

Dave came upstairs in the night trousers he'd been wearing but with the addition of a scruffy, un-ironed T-shirt he'd fished out of one of his bags. He took a seat at the breakfast bar eyeing Kurt up and down, smiling. Kurt caught a glimpse and blushed, smiling back. "Did you boys sleep okay?" Burt called from the other room. "Yeah, fine, Dad." Kurt called back. Kurt turned away from Dave again, to face the pan in front of him. "Heads Up" Kurt grinned, handing Dave his plate of fry up. Dave smiled, tucking in instantly. Kurt walked over to the coffee machine, he open the cupboard, searching for a cappuccino sachet he could mix up. "I'm gonna kill Finn!" He muttered under his breath. Dave laughed, choking on his food. "What's up?" He managed to manoeuvre the words around the food in his mouth. "Him and Rachel have drunk all my coffee again," Kurt scoffed. "OH! Speak of the devil!" Finn trundled through the kitchen, still asleep, when he went to the fridge, took out the Carton of orange juice, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw his arch enemy sitting across the kitchen, eating at the breakfast bar and he choked. "Kurt, I'm not seeing things am I?" He looked at his brother, shock filling into all his facial features. "What?" Kurt responded sarcastically. "You know, Dave Karofsky, your arch enemy, bully and tormentor sitting in our kitchen. Kurt's tone turned sour and sarcastic. "Ex-bully, Ex tormentor and Ex enemy. New found friend, reformed tormentor and lov-" He stopped himself finishing the sentence before it was too late. "His parents threw him out; he's living with us now." Finn stared at him in desperate shock before looking at Karofsky and asking him; "Why'd your parents throw you out then? Sick of you knocking innocent people about are they?" Kurt interjected before Dave could answer for himself. "Actually Finn, no, Dave's dad threw him out because he mustered the courage to tell his Dad he was gay." He finished with his tone as bitter as before. And the room went deadly silent for a second before the outbursts begun.

Five minutes had passed and the Hudson-Hummel household was at war. Finn was screaming at everyone, everyone else was trying to calm Finn down and make him see reason. Dave was tensing for a fight he didn't want to have, Burt and Carol observed, waiting for the right moment to step in and Kurt was eyeing his brother up and down with fury. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHETHER HE'S GAY OR NOT, I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR YOU KURT!" He looked pleadingly at his mom who put her hand on Dave's shoulder in encouragement. "M-MOM!" Finn scorned. "Look, Finn," Burt finally spoke. "We all know what Kurt went through to get where he is with himself now, and now Dave needs that same sort of encouraging atmosphere. He went to Kurt for help, and Kurt used his better judgement to make the right decision. I'll gladly admit I wasn't happy about it at first. But I'm not going to turn someone away that Kurt wants to help, especially when they're in need." Burt's word was final and Finn knew it. "FINE! I'm going to Rachel's. I can't deal with this, with HIM!" And Finn stormed out.

Everyone could see guilt on the older boys face as he sat there. "It's not your fault sweetie, he'll come round. He just needs time." Carol told him. "C'mon," Kurt said, standing finally, let's go and get your stuff unpacked properly. I have a whole walk-in wardrobe, I'm sure we can find you some room, somewhere." he said smiling. The two of them trotted down the stairs, Kurt walked over to the two mirror doors on the far left side of his room. There was a few minutes rummaging before he emerged, "I've cleared a rail, count yourself lucky" he hadn't looked up yet but when he did, Dave was just standing there, leaning against the desk, Grinning at him. "What?" Kurt smiled and laughed as he said it. Dave pushed himself off the desk and began walking forward. He got right up to Kurt, placing his hands on his hips. "You are so gorgeous." he said, stroking Kurt's hair, which was, compared to usual, a complete mess. Dave stopped lower and Kurt came up to meet him half way.

They'd been kissing for about five minutes; Kurt was sitting on his desk, his legs wrapped around Dave who was leaning into him. The top Dave had put on half an hour earlier was already off, along with Kurt's track pants that he'd been sleeping in. Neither of them could resist it, all this had been building up for months, ever since that kiss. Kurt raked his fingers down the taller boys back, making him shudder, Dave couldn't hold it in anymore, he'd tried and it wasn't working. His hips bucked into Kurt forcing him further into the desk, they both moaned together. Kurt pulled away for just a second, licking the others lips before growling the words; "Bed?" The older boy let out a snigger, not like the nasty ones he would use to give. It was a sweet, seductive snigger that sent shivers all round Kurt's body. Dave felt round, placing his hands under Kurt's round, smooth cheeks, before lifting him off the desk and carrying him to the bed. He laid the boy down and ghosted up him slowly, climbing on top of him, his masculine pectorals and defined abdomen slotting in gracefully with Kurt's slender, smooth body. Dave separated his mouth from his lovers to move across his cheeks, past his neck and towards his ear. He began to gently kiss and suck on his left earlobe, whispering the occasional, "You taste perfect." Or "You're so beautiful" and even a "This is all I've ever wanted." The final sent a fresh streak of arousal blasting down towards Kurt's abdomen and as his hips bucked upwards into Dave, he wrapped his legs round the larger boys back, clinging onto him for dear life, being a few inches shorter than the older boy, Kurt's bum rested on the larger boys thighs with his buttocks grinding against Dave's tenting Night trousers.

Dave rolled over, placing Kurt on top of him, Kurt's hands slid all over his chest before one teasing finger touched his lip, Kurt's mouth following his finger, attacking Dave's tongue with his own before licking over his lips, down his chin, then his neck, down the middle of his chest between his pectorals and onto his abdomen. Kurt could feel the bumps as his tongue travelled over Dave's solid six pack down to his belly button. It dived inside, swirling round causing a sharp intake of breath by Dave, he was saving his moan for when it mattered, deliberately using all his might to force it back. Kurt planted soft, romantic kisses on his snail trail until he reached the large tool that was now popping out of Dave's waste band. He gripped the waist band with his teeth, pulling downward just enough to free Dave's throbbing member from its unforgiving prison.

He then started at the bottom of the large shaft, kissing, sucking and licking until he reached the large throbbing head at the top. Kurt opened his mouth, sliding the pulsating 'disco stick' into his mouth and Kurt knew exactly what ride he was going to take it for. Dave couldn't hold his moans in any longer, it was coming up, and ripping its way out of his Lungs, as he exhaled it came uncontrollably with the air. A soft, low, pleasurable groan filled the room as Dave's head fell back into the pillow, as a wave of emotion, pleasure and bliss crashed over him.

[A/N]

I know I am absolutely evil for leaving it on that note, you want to know more? Don't you ;). I spent ages deliberating when the final part is going, and I can assure you that there will be no stopping like the night before. This one's going to finish itself, but how far will it go? I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until Saturday (US Central Time) for part two of this. ;)

Please review, reviews spur me on!


	7. It blossoms with passion Part Two

"Oh, Kurrt" Dave purred, the pleasure uncontrollably seeping through into his words. Kurt rose his head off Dave's throbbing member. Dave leant up instantly to see if there was a problem, he realised there wasn't as soon as he saw the look in the smaller boy's alluring eyes. They were full of as much lust and passion as his own. Kurt had spent so many years watching gay pornography on his laptop after his dad had gone to bed and he'd had a desire for oral sex building up inside him for years. He knew by the expressions on the guy's faces who were receiving in the video that it was amazing to get sucked off, but never, ever did he think that giving a blowjob would feel so good. He kept his eyes pinned to Dave's face so he could see the reaction as he swirled his tongue around the large throbbing head before him. "Ohh, fuck yesss!" Dave exclaimed trying not to be so loud as it was 10.30am on a Saturday morning with Burt and Carol sitting upstairs. Dave let his head flunk back into the ridiculously comfortable feather pillow, he heard Kurt's kissing and sucking sounds as they filled his ears, only causing his arousal to heighten to s level he did not know he could reach.

There was a loud gagging sound as Kurt forced his head down on Dave's large member, pushing it beyond his mouth and into his throat; the larger boy moaned as his eyes rolled back, he was fighting for control with his senses, trying not to come. It took him a mere three seconds to realise; _This may well have been the best damn half hour of my life. _He thought, and at that moment, he lost the fight for control over his senses, with his member plunged deep into Kurt's throat, he climaxed. He could feel his seed charging through the tubes in his lower body, making that short, but tantalising journey from his nuts to his cock.

Kurt felt his lovers cock twitch in his throat, he pulled up quickly, making it just in time to feel Dave's seed flooding into his mouth, it tasted salty yet sweet, hot yet chilling and best of all, there was loads of it. People had always told Kurt that quality was better than quantity, he disagreed, you should be able to have both, and both was what he had received. He swallowed, the silky fluid travelling down his throat working its way towards his stomach, he even groaned at the heavenly feeling that washed over his body as the realisation kicked in that he'd just sucked the unbelievably sexy Dave _The Fury _Karofsky's eight inch cock. Even better, he'd deep throated it, even better than that? Nothing.

Kurt pulled himself up, crashing on the bed next to Dave, eyes closed, smiling. Dave grinned and even though he had his eyes closed; Kurt could feel it because the older boys grin brightened up any atmosphere. "What?" Kurt whined, exhausted. There was no answer, but he could still feel that grin. He opens his eyes, looking at Dave and he wasn't proved wrong, there was a giant grin spread across that big, manly face of his. "Dave. Seriously, what are you grinning at i'm absol-" He saw and felt Dave's tongue remove the space between them and run up his chin before it recoiled into his mouth. Dave proceeded to lick his lips before speaking. "You had jizz on your chin babe." Kurt detested pet names given to him from anyone but his best friend Merce, but he thought he could used to _Babe. _"Yeah right, you were just looking for any excuse to lic-" Again his newly found lover cut him off, this time planting a passionate kiss on his mouth. Over a minute must have passed and

Dave was still massaging the younger boy's lips with his own. Dave knew this was his best talent, well one two. It sat perfectly well alongside hockey, but this, unlike the talent that he wanted to show the world, this talent was exclusively for Kurt. He used his own lips to tempt apart the two he had been gently massaging for a few minutes before sliding a tongue inside the cavernous mouth with those perfect teeth and those beautiful pale-pink lips.

It took Dave only seconds to relax Kurt's entire body as he started to run his hand over Kurt's bare chest, as he slid over Kurt's left nipple, catching it between his two fingers, the younger of the two let out a low, soft, reverberating moan that did nothing but spur the larger boy on. Dave rubbed either side of the nipple, massaging Kurt's flat pectoral before flicking gently against Kurt's nipple. A more passionate moan left his lips. Kurt broke away from the older boys thick, talented lips and buried himself in his neck instead. "Dave," He whispered in a sexy voice that Dave knew was put on just to spur his desire to make Kurt feel the way he had only minutes before. "I th-thought we were d-done." Kurt stuttered as his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth opened slightly releasing hot breath onto Dave's neck. His body let out a small spasm from head to toe as the larger boys lips and teeth cohabited with his nipple. Kurt hadn't even noticed that his face had slid onto Dave's muscular shoulder. He felt a hand pass over his shaved stomach down to his already exposed cock.

He couldn't resist sinking his teeth into the shoulder blade before him. Just enough to make Dave gasp and get those strong hands working, pulling & pumping harder. Dave pushed himself above the younger boy, the thought of Dave being in charge of him, being on top of him gave Kurt the erection he needed for Dave to do his work. Dave had spread his legs so he was almost resting on Kurt's knees, with his own sitting on either side of Kurt's thighs respectively. The older boy took one last bite at the hard, bright red nipples below him before placing his tongue in the middle of Kurt's chest and dragging down, and fast. He circled the edges of Kurt's Navel before taking a quick dip in and out. It made Kurt squirm, but nowhere near as much as Dave wanted it too. So he dragged his tongue further down, sliding his tongue over the sensitive skin of the boy's inner thighs, gently pressing his teeth two them, then making small butterfly kisses over them before he moved to the left. Dave was more than shocked at what he found there. He didn't know how those tight jeans had hidden something so big; Kurt must have only been an inch smaller than himself, if that. Dave gave the muscles in his back the final stretch they needed so that he could be in a complete forward arch. It was then that he placed his lips at the point where the head and the shaft of Kurt's uncut cock met. He then charged his tongue forward, sliding it around Kurt's bulging head before pushing it hard into the jip-sap forcing precum out of it and onto his tongue, it tasted salty and sweet and it made Dave smile, loosening the grip around Kurt's cock, Kurt couldn't resist it, his body was screaming at him and so he gave in, bucking his hips upward, forcing his pulsating cock beyond the mouth and into the heart of Dave's throat, Kurt expected him to gag but he didn't. Dave just lowered his head even further onto Kurt's throbbing man hood.

Kurt's eyes shot back in his head and his body very lightly convulsed uncontrollably, it was like nothing he'd ever felt. Dave pulled his head up a bit, returning the cock to his mouth. Kurt then felt something long slide in Dave's mouth sitting next to his own length. It was there just a second before pulling out. Seconds later, Kurt took a breath that felt sharp and icy and Dave's finger began to run circles around his tight hole. Next thing he knew, Dave had swapped his mouth and hand around. He felt the tongue repeat the same motion the hand had, which was pleasurable, but not as fantastic as his cock down Dave's throat. Suddenly, Kurt's head rose and crashed back into the pillow as Dave's tongue pushed against his external sphincter. The sensation was so mind-blowing, so overwhelming and so intimate. The latter was all he had wanted to be with Dave for months since that kiss, that righteous and imposing kiss.

Kurt had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the hand moving away from his cock and joining the tongue near his arse. Dave was already scissoring two fingers round. Kurt tensed upon realising, but Dave was so skilled that even though he's never had the practice, he got it so perfect the first time that Kurt couldn't help but groan euphorically in pleasure.

He felt Dave's fingers curl inside his arse and start massaging the area behind where his genitals are, which Dave clearly didn't know was where the prostate was situated, Kurt's head shot forward and his mouth open to scream as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Dave thought on his feet, keeping his hands in motion they were already performing, he propelled himself forward and covered Kurt's mouth his own. The body beneath him shuddered and convulsed as legs wrapped tight round tight around him, Dave felt hips bucking into him two or three times and on the fourth they pushed even harder, knocking the air out of Dave as Kurt held himself there, letting his orgasm drain into every corner of his body before slumping under his companion, completely drained. Dave gasped for air as soon as it became widely available. He lent down, pressing his body further into Kurt's, muzzling his head into that pale, thin neck and whispering the words, "Fuck that was brilliant." Kurt nudged the other boys head up so he could kiss him. Their eyes locked, while they made out, which made it _so much more sensual;_ Kurt thought. They were still staring and as Dave thought _God, I Love You._ Kurt had been thinking the exact same thing, their feelings had been growing for months but their official 'unofficialness' had been going less than twelve hours and that's what stopped them saying those three words, those three words that would join their lives forever.

Kurt fell asleep, being absolutely exhausted from the undeniably euphorical experience. Dave pulled the sheets they'd pushed to the end of the bed earlier over them. Making sure not to move Kurt's resting head from where it was nuzzled in between his shoulder and his neck. He laid his head onto the pillow and closed, and it was like he'd never gone to bed last night, because he was with Kurt in 'dream-land' instantly. I love you Kurt he accidentally whispered out loud before dropping off. Kurt quietly stirred longer enough to hear the words so he said them back, but he didn't know whether he was dreaming or if it was real. I guess that's the real beauty of love, it makes you blind to the world around you.

"Me and Carol are off to the shop and Finn's not home so we're gonna leave the door open!"  
"O-Okay dad!" Kurt had shot up as soon had heard the call down the stairs.

He heard the front door and waited for the car engine to start before sinking back into the pillows. He looked to his right and saw Dave staring at him, a wide grin on his face. They both burst into hysterics instantly before snuggling back up to each other for just a few minutes more, it was so lusciously comfortable that neither of them could resist.

Dave dragged himself away from Kurt's body heat and headed for the en-suite. After a few minutes Kurt clambered out of the bed and walked into his wardrobe to find something to wear, he was completely naked. He picked up the garments that himself and Dave had ripped of each other and put them in the laundry bin near the stairs. He then started ripping Dave's stuff out of the bags and putting it on hangers and on shelves in the gigantic closet of his. He went down the rails and picked them both out something to wear. As he was going through the last bag of stuff he noticed something then made his eyes widen in terror. The wedding topper was wrapped inside a scarf that Kurt had accidentally left in the auditorium a back in the October of the previous year, when he went back, it was gone. And is it happened, it was one of Kurt's favourite scarves, it was made of a wool and cashmere blend and it was a Dior classic.

Dave came out the shower and Kurt wheeled round, pretending to be furious. He held up the scarf and hissed "You little thief!" Panic shot across Dave's face, he didn't know what to say and began to splutter words at random. Kurt's face softened and he smiled at his _friend_ before walking over to him. Kurt stood awkwardly on tip toes for a second pouting before Dave realised what Kurt wanted from him in apology. Dave used his already established great talent to give his _friend_ a passionate crunch on the lips. "You can keep it," Kurt said, placing the scarf around the older boy's neck, "it suits you." He winked before stepping round the shocked Dave and sashaying his way into the bathroom.

When Carol and Burt returned from the grocery shopping, Dave was in the living room watching the hockey championships and Kurt was cooking them both a mid afternoon snack. Kurt carried the omelette into the living room before walking back through the dining room, he noticed the door to the kitchen had been closed and as he turned around he heard the door to lounge behind him being closed. His dad stood there with his arms crossed. "You going to tell me what's going on Kurt?" He asked questioningly. "Going on about what?" Kurt genuinely didn't know what he was talking about, apart from Dave but it's not like his Dad could have heard or seen anything. _Shit_. He thought to himself, they'd fallen asleep for about four hours, his Dad or Carol could have come down at any point and saw them. Kurt always slept with one leg on top of the covers, which means it would have been obvious he was naked. Kurt let the panic wiz around his head before he took a breath before speaking: "We didn't have sex." He stated, knowing that's all his dad wanted to know. "Okay, I trust you Kurt, but if I find out you've lied to me..." he trailed off on making an observation his son's grin and instantly realised that he was telling the truth. Burt couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he spoke and he refused to feel guilty about it either. "Why him Kurt, of all people?"

"It was that kiss Dad, it just grabbed me." "What kiss?" his dad questioned. "Dave kissed me when I was at McKinley, that's what caused the bullying to worsen, he was terrified I'd tell someone and out him when he wasn't ready." Kurt told plainly. His Dad's face dropped in a state of utter shock. "Well then what is it now then Kurt, **a whirlwind romance?" "Yes dad, I suppose it is" **Kurt said smiling. His dad was in a state of shock and had nothing to say, so he let his son go and sit with his '_boyfriend?_' in the lounge.

Time seemed to speed up around Burt for the rest of that weekend, he knew love when he saw it, and although neither him, Carol or Finn would admit it, they were growing on the idea of _their _Kurt loving Dave Karofsky and vice versa.

**_Beep-Beep-Beep._**

Kurt's alarm made him completely awaken but barely stirred the sleeping beauty next to him, so Kurt nudged him awake with his chin, this was it. **_D-Day_**. With the help of Carol and her smart ideas to protect each other, they had decided to label themselves as a couple. He'd texted Mercedes and told her and when she got an excited, happy reply back, he felt he had approval from his best friend, and that was all needed. However, the hardest was yet to come, they wanted to gain the schools approval and they both knew that was going to be a task. They both got showered and changed in utter silence. Dave sprayed a cologne that Kurt hadn't yet noticed him wearing, they grinned at each other and briefly kissed before heading upstairs, getting coffee, Finn didn't get his paws on the cappuccinos because Kurt had hidden them somewhere where he knew Finn would NEVER dare look, his magazine trunk. The early morning flew by in a blur. House-car-starbucks-car-high school. It was happening so fast that it was tiring them both already. Dave had come up with a theory that they were both having subconscious anxiety attacks, Kurt gave him an odd look and Dave ceased talking, they met round the back of the SUV, both of them looked so glad to see the other after 5 seconds apart, they both knew at that point, that this day, the first day where they'd spend significant time apart was going to be hard. Kurt gripped his shoulder strap with his right hand and left the other beside him, with no intention to do anything with, but he felt Dave's hand slide into it and give it a tight squeeze none the less.

They made their way across parking lot and they both stopped at the daunting front doors, Kurt was excited to be back, but terrified none the less. Dave wasn't his only bully so he was scared, no one had thrown an insult or touched him when he hadn't allowed it at Dalton (If you didn't count the unwanted contact from Blaine of course, who he still had to tell about his relationship with Dave, which seemed like an even bigger task than what they were about to do. Dave squeezed Kurt's a final time and they began the journey through the doors into the halls of McKinnley.

They looked away from each other once through the door just in time to feel a slushy each hit them in the face. "Praise the homo's!" Azimio shouted and all the jocks laughed.

[A / N]

I just received a comment telling me it was Saturday and that I'd promised a new chapter for today. Well here it is and I believe I am still well within my Saturday timeline. You guys can't see the time I upload but it's usually 4 or 5 am. Which I think about twelve for your AMAZING PEOPLE in the Yhoo, Ess of Aayy. But back to the point, I also received comments saying it was moving too fast which is very true, but this is supposed to be a whirlwind romance and because of that, it will slow down and there will be problems for the two to over come... if they can. Some of you have also asked for certain people to be featured and what their reactions will be. This will also feature the first POV in this story, which will really put my storytelling skills to the test. I also want to inform you I've had to extend my final deadline to the first week March because i have January exams to focus on. LAST THING: Keep an eye on my account (LadyGayGay17) On Christmas / Boxing day. As i will be publishing a Pilot of a future based KURTOFSKY! This, if liked, will be taken up properly as soon as i finish this. Thanks to all my fans, and thanks to everyone for their lovely messages and even bigger thanks to those who contacted me to talk about their coming-out experiences and the tribulations they went through before and after as outlined for Dave in chapter four: (It grows with emotion [part two]) Reviews are lush and they keep me writing so more reviews 3 ! I also want to add (hoping she see's) that my favourite author on Fanfic added my story to her Alert list AND her favourites. Dreaming of a Nightmare, your work is immense! Everyone else who's reviewed, I am trying to get round to reading all you work, but if you read Dreaming of A Nightmare's La Vie Bohemme, you'll see why I haven't yet managed to get round to all of you, it's amazingly long. Rambling done. [Bows] You may read:


	8. It lives off the support of others

DK

I sat there on the chair, back of my head resting over the sink as Kurt slowly ran water through my hair, trailing his fingers along my scalp to the water. He stopped for a second and came round to face me, leaning over; he kissed me on the forehead. "For the love of Alexander McQueen, don't let this get to you." He said to me in that soft voice that couldn't help but melt my fucking emotions away. Kurt's been great, last week was the shittest week of my life, excluding the weekend that is because that was something else, the funniest thing about that, was that I was right all along, because Kurt peeked at my junk. I looked up at him, bringing myself out of my thoughts before I start tenting my boxers. "I'll try, I will try" I said, trying not to break down. This was so shit, so humiliating, I can't believe I'd ever done this to anyone, let alone Kurt, the guy that... _ I love._ I leant forward and cupped my hand around his neck, pulling him closer. One soft kiss on the lips was all it took, and I felt stable again, I didn't feel the need to walk into those halls, find Azimio and Jeff and the other twats so I could punch them black and blue, I just felt calm and only because of Kurt.

The fifteen minute warning bell sounded, Kurt reached into the large gym bag, he pulled out a purple v-neck jumper, some carpenter jeans (which he winced at while removing) and a 'Killers' T-shirt and chucked them over to me. I realised that they were my clothes. "What the?" I said, startled. "I packed it last night, ready, just in case." Kurt said with a grimaced look.

I stripped ripping off the clothes I'd started the day in, changing into the clothes that Kurt had packed for me. Kurt ran water through his hair and scrubbed his face with moist toilette before he stripped as well, changing into a yellow designer hoodie, some light grey skinny jeans and some white pumps. I chuckled at the image in front of me "Bit toned-down for you isn't it?" I chuckled while wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's small frame and kissing him once more.

The ten minute warning bell rung as we left the toilet and into the hallways of McKinley high we ventured. Kurt needed to leave on D corridor to get to his English lesson, while I had to go to the G corridor on the second floor to get to science; he turned round to face me, finally letting my hand slip out of his. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek and told me to text him at lunch and he'd come and meet me.

I began walking up the stairs, keeping my head down. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of last week where I nearly got shoved backwards down the stairs. I hadn't mentioned this to Burt, Carol or even Kurt because I didn't want to worry them. I got to the top of the staircase and turned left heading towards the G-I corridors situated at the end of the building. "Karofsky!" A hoarse voice called from behind me. My hands clenched into fists as I spun round, prepared for a fight. The gruff face of Coach Beiste was there smiling at me. All the tension drained from my shoulders and face as my hands fell back into my sides. "This is for you." She said handing me a large white paper bag. I opened it and to my astonishment were two Letterman Varsity jackets inside. "I'm not letting them drive you off the team, Dave." She stated with no emotion in her tone. "You are what you are, no questions asked and I expect you to be at practice this evening." And before I could react, she was gone, making her way down the stairs. I walked over to an alcove and ripped the polythene packaging off the outside of one of the jackets. I felt pride and defiance as I slipped the jacket over my shoulders and turned back to face the halls of WMHS. This day was hopefully going to finish better than it started.

xoxox

KH

What an oh so "fabulous" morning it had been. First step into the McKinley doors and I got a slushy facial. I think the cafe should consider putting sheer butter in with the corn syrup, considering they end up on people's faces more often than they do in people's mouths.

I'd been assigned a new locker (D1132) which was five lockers to the left of my old one. I put the spare clothes, moisturiser and pack of moist toilettes in and closed the door. I smiled instantly to see giant lips and beautifully perfect cheeks smiling at me. "Where was my invite to your locker party white boy?" Mercedes laughed. She threw her arms round me and squeezed so tight that my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What have you got first?" She said while she hooked her arm through my own and began walking. "English in D12." "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She said with vigour and as much blackitude as she could possibly muster. "Y-you're in my class?" I stuttered, in a state of shock. I'd been moved up from sophomore to junior for English because of the work I'd done at Dalton, but Mercedes? Now that was a miracle, she's at English, but I never thought they'd move her. She knew exactly what I was thinking because she said "Shocked right? So was I!" She said enthusiastically as we reached the door. I let Mercedes past through the door before me then I stepped through myself, into a class with my best friend and it was a great first lesson back at McKinley.

I stepped out into the hall, my arm entwined with my best friend's and I nearly had a panic attack as a loud screech came from the other side of the hall. The next thing I know, Tina's arms a hanging round my neck and she's interrogating me as to why I didn't tell her I was coming back. "Oh I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, beaming with those fabulous brown eyes at me. "So why are you back? I take it your fear of Karofsky is not existent now that he's come out as gay? He's been getting such a hard time for it-" "Only from those Neanderthal the puck-heads." Quinn added while she walked past waving. "So common, tell me? You haven't done something stupid like started dating him, have you? No you have better sense than tha-" She cut herself off this time seeing the look on my face. "We better talk." I said with a fake smile that even Barbara Streisand couldn't have pulled off better.

We began walking to Library, my two girls with me; one on each arm. We sat at a table in the corner, out of ear shot from everyone else's gossip churning ears. I explained to Tina the events of Friday before confessing to the two of them what had happened at the weekend. I didn't trust anyone else, but these two were different, they were my closest friends. Mercedes jaw nearly hit the table, it took such a steep drop when I told her what we'd got up to in my bed, and how my dad had found us naked wrapped around each other sleeping. She was shocked more by his reaction. "I think he's just shocked at the moment" I added, telling them I was worried how he'd react when the shock wore off. "So what about Dalton, how did you transfer so quickly?" Tina questioned. "Well My dad called them on Saturday morning and spoke to the Dean. He said that he understood and he emailed by files and progress over to the McKinley admissions. Then Carol answered a phone call from the office staff here on Saturday afternoon and they told her what my classes were for today and that they'd get a proper timetable drawn up and emailed home by the end of the day." Mercedes mulled it over for a second before stating "It's all a bit fast isn't it? Will you be at glee rehearsals tomorrow?" I nodded and said "I better get to try that solo idea that Mr Shuh put together for me for regionals." Mercedes gave a little "tut" at that and all three of us burst into hysterics.

[A/N]

Guys I'm sorry it's not very good, i haven't managed to perfect this whole POV stuff yet, this one and the next one are really short, just acting as a temporary interlude. Please review, it means a lot when you do. Loveage from the GayGay Xx


	9. It shatters with a collision of hearts

"Kurt? Are you sure you know what you're doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes I do! And no I haven't"

"This is stupid! He was the one who made your life hell, remember? Or is all this sex going to your head?"

"We haven't had sex, thank you. And as it goes, he was struggling to come to terms with what he is and after that kiss things were different, they always have been, even when I was at Dalton I knew, I just didn't want to admit it. I tried to push those feelings away so that I could try and have feelings for-"

"For me? So you're saying that I was just some consolation prize? Well thanks Kurt, thanks very much, shows how much I am appreciated."

"Oh for the love of all that is good and Prada, get a grip!"

Kurt hung up, rage spreading across all of his porcelain features.

Dave was staring at Kurt in utter shock. "I've never seen you that pissed." Dave muttered. "He's just such a Gucci hating, over reacting control freak! It makes me so angry. Why can't he just be happy for me?" Kurt's face was red with anger and was close to tears, his best friend at Dalton was talking down to him like Kurt was nothing, like his relationship with Dave meant he wasn't the same person, like he was just some idiot who'd stupidly fallen head over heels for his ex bully.

"He makes out that he wanted me now, but he never did, as far as he was concerned I was some stupid kid absorbed ion my own world. It would never have worked because..." He trailed off walking towards Dave. Kurt laid his hands on Dave's strong, wide and masculine shoulders before finishing what he had been saying. "Because I will always have feelings for you..." Kurt leant his head into Dave's chest breathing heavily, absorbing every pure thing about the older boy's aurora; his smell, his warmth and his deep, heavy breaths.

"Why can't he just be happy for me?" Kurt sighed into his lovers' chest. "It's a lot for anyone to deal with Hummel." Dave responded, rubbing his hands through the smaller boys' soft, brown, well-conditioned hair. "But why is it?" He pouted back. "Kurt, common, let's face the truth. I made your life hell for months, well years if you add Azimio into the equation." Kurt sighed "I guess,"

"Anything I can do to cheer you up?" Dave asks innocently. "Well, now that I think about it..." Kurt trails off, the dubiousness in his voice escaping as he spoke. "Oh." Dave grinned as lust filled his eyes to the brim. "Well then, what is it that I can do babe?" Dave whispered in his lovers' ear.  
"Well you can take me to Breadstix for dinner tonight, and then maybe, just maybe I'll consider saying _thank you _when we get back." Kurt purred back. "Then you better start getting ready, 'cos I'm hungry and my appetite isn't set on breadsticks." Kurt gave Dave's bulging jeans a grope before spinning around and sashaying across the bedroom toward the bathroom. "Fuuck" Dave slurred, as his mouth dropped at a sight of his boyfriends backside wiggle and it gave him mental images and ideas that he didn't think he could have.

"Common Kurt, I'm busting! You've been in there two hours! TWO HOURS!" Dave bellowed through the doors. "Perfection takes patience!" Kurt whined back through the door. Dave sighed and started banging on the door. The lock clicked and Kurt stood there in the door way. Dave couldn't hide the beginnings of a tent in his underwear. "Y-you l-look b-b-beautiful!" Dave spluttered, taking in the breath-taking beauty in front of him. Dave placed his hands on the waist of the boy in front of him and leant in. He didn't even have to travel half the distance before soft pink lips connected with his and lightning shot down both their bodies. Dave wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and he felt a shudder shoot through Kurt's body at the same time a shudder thundered through him.

He felt Kurt push softly against his chest, pulling away, separating them. "You ready Karofsky?" Kurt asked. "If you are, _Hummel._" He retorted with mock sarcasm in his voice.

/-\

The drive to Breadstix was uneventful, Kurt had insisted on putting the Rihanna single that came out in November on repeat, positively driving Dave mad. Well it was until Kurt started joining in on the 6th or 7th time.

"**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love****  
****Like I'm the only one who knows your heart"**

Kurt rubbed his hand up his lovers' leg, singing the words straight to him;

"_**Take me for a ride**__**, **__**Oh baby, take me high**__**. **__**Let me make you first**__**.  
**__**Oh make it last all night**__**, **__**take me for a ride**__**.  
**__**Oh baby, take me high**__**. **__**Let me make you first**__**. **__**Make it last all night"**_

"God Kurt, why do you make me so horny before we go out, then tease me all the way there?" Dave groaned. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "It's because I love you Davey." Dave let out a low, masculine chuckle.

"I hate pet names, but when you say that, I can't help but see how cute you are" Dave said in a soppy condescending tone. "Ha! Like seriously, I am far from cute, I am without a doubt the next Gaga which makes me god like." Kurt scorned in a joke-ful manner. "Arrogance isn't attractive babe..." Dave grinned; "But confidence is, and god knows you've got plenty of that." Dave finished, taking his eyes off the road for just a second to smile at his _boyfriend_, the love of his life, the boy he'd dreamt about being with since 8th grade.

Dave steered the jeep into the car park of Breadstix, the best restaurant in town, well almost. Dave killed the engine and got out walking to Kurt's door and being a true gentleman, opened it for him. Kurt couldn't help but think; _oh my Gaga, how did I ever get a guy like this?_ Dave held out his hand, helping Kurt down to the ground and took it as they walked together to the dazzling restaurant that promised: _**UNLIMITED BREADSTICKS OR YOUR MONEY BACK!**_

They sat in the booth and gave their drinks order to the waitress, she was so sweet smiling at them as they had entered holding hands and it wasn't even one of those fake smiles that they're forced to give, it was a genuine one, and Kurt could tell, he knew fake smiles better than anyone and the older boy sitting next to him had evidently forced this talent upon him but Kurt didn't mind it had come in handy outside of high school and Kurt had already forgiven him for all the bruises and the endless bottles of moisturiser he'd had to use to get rid of them. The day washed over Kurt for a second, sending him into a day dream, he imagined Blaine pacing up and down the Deane's room in frustration at what Kurt had told him, he was probably bitching about him to the other students, it was one of Blaine's best talents, probably second after singing. Their drinks arrived, snapping Kurt out of his daze; he smiled at the waitress who was beaming at the two of them asking what they'd like to eat. "Well-done steak, fries and side salad for me, but no cucumber please" Dave answered. "Chicken Caesar for me, please." Kurt said through his rapidly growing grin. He'd never felt so accepted in this town for who he is, and while it was crossing his mind, he never thought he'd be sitting in a restaurant with the guy he loved. Not in Lima, Ohio anyway.

"Dave?" Kurt asked. "Yeah?" he responded, barely audible as it had to penetrate the food inside his mouth before escaping. "Do you think this is weird?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound crude. "Think what's weird?" Dave asked, completely confused at the question. "Us..." Kurt responded shyly. "Yeah I think its shit weird, I bullied you for years because I wanted you, I finally have you and as right as it feels, I feel like I've given up so much Kurt, which makes it weird. We're weird but..." Dave trailed off, not wanting to say it because neither of them had said it and both been in a good state of consciousness to remember it. "But what?" Kurt asked, wanting to know what Dave had to say. "But," Dave blushed; "But I love you Kurt, I really do. I know it's only been a few months, but you've bought me so far, you've made me into who I am and-" He was silenced by soft pink lips colliding with his. "I love you too; you've made me happier than I..." Kurt stuttered, trying to find the words. "Than I ever thought I could be, and in the name of all that is good Prada, I want us to never end and-" Dave silenced Kurt this time, forcing a bruising kiss onto him. They pulled away for a second and Kurt whispered into his lover's ear. "I think they're staring at us..."  
"And I don't give a fuck, I love you babe, and- and I don't give a fuck if the whole world disapproves because they will never take us away from each other." Dave whispered back, his eyes welling up slightly.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, their eyes locking. "Let's go home?" "Yeah" Dave grinned back. They asked the waitress for their bill and got their things together. Kurt and Dave left a fifteen dollar tip each for their waitress, because she had been so nice.

As soon as the car was moving, Kurt went to put the CD back on, "Please can we have something else?" Dave groaned. "Like what?" Kurt asked; "What about that solo you did at Regional's? Sing it for me." Kurt searched through the glove box, trying to locate the mix CD, after rummaging through what seemed a mountain of discs he found it. His CD. "I sung this for you, you know?" Kurt beamed.  
"I figured as much" Dave smiled back.

"_Found myself today__  
__Oh I found myself and ran away__  
__Something pulled me back__  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had__  
__All I know is you're not here to say__  
__What you always used to say__  
__But it's written in the sky tonight___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me___

_Seen that ray of light__  
__And it's shining on my destiny__  
__Shining all the time__  
__And I wont be afraid__  
__To follow everywhere it's taking me__  
__All I know is yesterday is gone__  
__And right now I belong__  
__To this moment to my dreams___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me___

_It doesn't matter what people say__  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes__  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high__  
__And it only matters how true you are__  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even when it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over me__  
Kurt reached the last line, his lungs exhausted from all the singing, singing on a full stromach is no easy feat.  
__Someone's watching _DAVE!"

Kurt screamed, altering the song Lyrics as he saw it, he needn't have bothered because Dave noticed just as he had. A truck had run a red light, and was flying across the cross-road toward them, Dave slammed his foot on the accelerator instantly, trying to get them out of harm's way, but nothing was going to be quick enough.

The truck slammed into the left side of the rear of the car, the crunching metal sound resounded in Kurt's ears as the car began to spin before losing control completely and rolling. Dave heard Kurt screaming and he tried to look for him in the chaos of the moment before the car viciously rolled one last time toward a nearby grocery store. Dave heard one last resounding screech from his lover before his left temple was smashed into the driver's side window as the car collided at a mortal-defying speed into the shop front. And then: black.


	10. It's a call of hope heard anywhere

Ceiling – Light - Ceiling – Light - Ceiling – Light. Kurt noticed as he was rushed through the emergency department. He was holding onto consciousness, refusing to rest until he knew where Dave was and that he was going to be okay. Dark thoughts rushed through his mind; _He could already be Dea-_. Kurt cut off his own thoughts, not daring to think it as just the beginnings of that thought had reduced him to tears, then as they moved him off the stretcher to permanent bed more tears flowed, tears of agony.

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with him, he was holding on for consciousness, but barely, his body was exhausted from the trauma. There was excruciating pain coming from his lower right leg, his right arm and his neck was being held in place with a brace, he knew that these injuries weren't exactly minor.

'David Karofsky? Move him to bay 17, we weren't expecting you so quick.' A doctor stated. 'Someone get to HDU and get a life support machine, take it to bay 17. NOW!'

Kurt's heart sunk in his chest, those words were enough to break his hopes and dreams and his entire future. If Dave was going to die, Kurt's life wasn't worth living anymore. Sharp stabbing pains ricocheted up Kurt's leg, he writhed in agony, causing pain in his neck, back and arm, the excruciating pain from all over his body pushed Kurt away from the real world and into black, into the safety of zero-thinking, into unconsciousness.

xXxXx

"Can I talk to Burt Hummel please?" The receptionist asked politely. The _**Mmhm **_of a teenage boy came down the line to her. "Can I help you?" a gruff older voice finally flowing out of the receiver, not being rude, but clear exhaustion in his words. "Mr Hummel, I'm calling from the Triumph hospital emergency room. I have your son and David Karofsky, who I have been told by his father, you are responsible for?

Burt's face was a symbolic painting of confusion and worry. "I- Yes I am responsible for Dave," he blurted out, "What's happened, why are they there, are they going to be oka-" The woman interrupted Burt. "Mr Hummel, the situation for both boys is currently being classed as critical, with David's situation more volatile." The receptionist heard a gasp and a weak, barely noticeable sob down the phone. "What's wrong with them exactly?" Burt asked, his voice breaking in places. Your son has broken his neck, shattered his right radius and has three separate breaks in his right tibia. Burt winced as each injury was relayed to him, he wasn't sure he dared ask what had happened to Dave, if it was considered worse than that. "David has fractured many of the bones in his hands and forearms and there is breakage to his left humorous, but they are not serious. The complications are being caused because David's head penetrated the glass of the vehicle side window, leaving a severe amount of surface and deep-tissue lacerations to his face. Furthermore he is currently in a comatose state and we are not fully aware of the damage to his brain, we are proposing it may be moderate to severe, but this is just a suggestion and we won't know the damage until he is conscious. We have him on a life support machine, but at the current time but he isn't using it, his body is still functioning by itself, which yes, would suggest the damage to his brain is not so severe, but we cannot yet confirm this as, like I said, we cannot fully diagnose until he's conscious."

Burt's eyes were wide in fear. "Can we come now?" he asked the receptionist, a pleading tone in his voice. "You may, but you won't be able to see either boy yet, Dave is in comatose and Kurt is unconscious at the current time." At this Burt hung up and spun round to see Carol and Finn in their coats and Carol holding Burt's out for him, they all knew this was going to be a difficult night. But they were a family now and had been for a long time. Families support each other, Dave was part of that family and they needed to be there as much for him as they did for Kurt.

Burt drove fast but safely, he drove down West Market Street and turned violently into the hospital. Him, Finn and Carole burst through the doors and made their way to the receptionist to tell her that they were here. She repeated to them what her colleague had told them and said that neither of the boys was ready to be visited yet.

xXxXx

When Kurt regained consciousness, he found a cast on his leg, his arm in a cast held up by a sling. The nurse instantly noticed that he'd come round and walked over to check on him. "Where's Dave?" Kurt slurred incoherently, finding it difficult to form words, he went to move his aching head slightly before realising the brace that was still secured on his neck. "It's just a precaution," The nurse stated. "We thought you'd broken your neck, but it's just a hairline fracture. Do you want to see your family?" Kurt nodded; he refused to attempt anymore speaking when he couldn't speak properly. The nurse noticed this so she turned by the entrance to the cubicle. "We've given you some pain relief for your neck, it will relax the muscles, and with that your vocal chords, you'll struggle to speak, I'll get a white board." She smiled before leaving the cubicle.

Minutes later the nurse returned with a white board and the Hudson-Hummel family. Burt came in and hugged his son gently as to make sure not to hurt him. Carole sat down in the chair on the right side of his bed, smiling softly at him.

Kurt grabbed his white board as to ask a question, _Where's Dave? _He wrote in his articulate, precise writing. "He's in a coma at the moment, he sustained significant injuries and we've placed him in the HDU for now, until he comes round. Kurt went back to scribbling. _Didn't someone say something earlier about getting him life support? I can't remember, I just think I heard someone say when I first came in._ "Yes Kurt, they did, he is connected to life support machine, but as a precaution, he's still functioning by himself at the moment, which leads us to think any damage to his brain is limited and therefore will not cause any implications for him.

Kurt hung his head, trying to conceal the tears that were now flowing freely down his battered face. His porcelain skin had turned a vile green in many places and a black eye was prominent on the right side with stitches across his brow.

"I can let one of you into the HDU in the morning if you would like to see him, Kurt, if you'd like to go we can get you a wheelchair?" Kurt nodded and the nurse smiled sympathetically. "He'll be fine bro," Finn said softly, with a caring attitude that Kurt had never seen his step-brother in. "I'm sure he will," the nurse added, "He looks like a strong boy, he'll be able to fight his way through it. I can only give you all another hour or so, its eleven thirty now and visitors are supposed to leave at ten. But you haven't been here long so I'll make an exception." She smiled before fully stepping out of the cubicle and closing the paper curtains behind her.

They sat in silence for the entire hour, Dave's condition looming over them all. Burt and Carole kissed their son / stepson goodbye and told him they would be back around nine or ten in the morning. Finn was the last to leave. "He'll be okay, you know that right? He's tough Kurt, about as tough as they come. Get some sleep okay?" Finn's voice was full of emotion and concern, something he didn't know his stepbrother could feel for him. Kurt nodded and attempted a half smile.

xXxXx

Kurt has been sitting with Dave since eight. His parents had joined him at ten and they'd been in silence for the last 6 hours. The doctors had changed Kurt's pain relief, giving his vocal chords the ability to move freely and thus him being able to talk. Yet not one word had left his lips. Kurt jumped as someone finally spoke; "We're going to get some coffee aren't we Carole?" Burt stated. "Yes, we are, we'll give you two sometime alone" She smiled, patting Kurt gently on the shoulder, the warmth of her hands awakening him slightly.

Kurt shuffled in his chair, his whole body ached, and he noticed only then that he had sat in the position for hours. Tears began to run down his cheeks, "Wake up, please wake up, you can't leave me, you can't Dave, wake up, and please just..." He buried his face into the hockey stars arm, sobbing loudly. He took his good arm and span his whole body while pushing up, landing elegantly on Dave's bed. He laid down, burying his face into Dave's chest and the exhaustion finally set in, Kurt fell asleep with his comatose lover.

Kurt awoke in the dark room of the hospital, he'd been admitted to the ward that morning, as soon as it had opened and ER could move him out. He'd been removed from Dave and laid in his own bed. He lay there, not knowing the time and not caring. Just wanting to be close to Dave again, to feel his face pressed into Dave's warm, comforting chest. It was now he realised, he'd said 'I Love You.' And had meant more than he ever knew it could.

xXxXx

59 days had passed since the crash. The date was July 23rd and Kurt lying back in his own bed, alone. Dave still hadn't regained consciousness and every day that passed was another day Kurt cried. Kurt had returned for the last two weeks of school, he had been given all the work he'd missed to complete over the summer. When he would return to McKinley for his senior year. On the upside, if Dave woke up, he would be going with him. His parents had been told that Dave would have to redo his senior year because the time he'd missed combined with his previous bad grades meant he would not have sufficient credit to graduate.

Kurt got showered and dressed as usual, packed his text books and made his way to his SUV; he'd only been driving again for about a week, because he had to wait for his prosthetic radius that had been fitted not long after the crash to bond properly with the ligaments, tendons and muscles in his arm.

The drive to the hospital was miserable as usual, Kurt dreading the day because Dave wasn't going to wake up, Kurt had started to lose hope that Dave would ever wake up, he loved him with all his heart and had been to the hospital every day since discharge but things weren't really improving. They'd removed Dave from the HDU and his life support, he didn't need either. He now had his own private room on a ward on the 7th floor of the hospital, he had a window and Kurt always thought Dave was awake when he would enter the room. The way the natural light reflected off his face made him look so **alive.**

It was now eleven o'clock and Kurt was making his way down the hallway towards Dave's room. The nurses all seemed happier than usual and all positively beamed at him as he walked past them. Kurt didn't have any idea what was going on, he just wanted to sit down, with his hand on Dave's and the other on his text books so he could catch up on this god damn senior Math, if he got it finished by the time he went back, he'd have no Math for the rest of the year and that was something he would love.

Kurt reached the door but spun round and walked to the water dispenser across the hall, he filled up a cup and juggled the flowers, cup, books and his bag as he made his way back over to Dave's door. He placed his hand on the knob, pushed down and pressed forward into the room.

The books hit the floor first, followed by the flowers and were then all covered by water as it blasted its way out the cup. Dave was sitting up in bed, very much conscious and more than anything, he was smiling at him. "DAVE!" Kurt bellowed running forward and throwing his arms round his lover. "W-when did you w-wake up?" Kurt asked, touching his boyfriends' cheeks and planting soft kisses all over his face. "This morning about three," Dave stated, a little shame in his voice "I asked them not to call you; they said you'd been coming in religiously every day, so I wanted to surprise you. Especially since..." Dave reached over to the table, pulling a bouquet of flowers and a card into his hands and bringing them in front of Kurt; "It's our five month anniversary , even though I've been unconscious for a lot of it," Kurt couldn't help the fresh stream of tears that were running down his face. He'd never imagined he'd be so romantic and he'd certainly not imagined that Dave would awake and within eight hours manage to obtain flowers and a card.

"I love you so much, Davey." Kurt sobbed into Dave's chest. "I love you too, with all my heart." Dave wasn't crying but Kurt could hear his voice breaking with every word. The rest of the day was spent with the two of them cuddling on Dave's bed, his hands had fully healed with no problems and the scars on his face from the shattered window had healed nicely with not too many deep scars that were visible.

The nurse finally came in and informed the two that Dave would be discharged at the end of the following week and that his insurance had been contacted so that payment could be made to the hospital. Dave stared at her in shock before saying with a gasp "I don't have insurance, my Dad threw me out, I was on family insurance."

"We contacted your father David; he informed us that you were never removed from the insurance and that it would pay your $79, 000 bills, for your time here in Triumph. Dave stared in complete shock. Kurt's face looked more confused than shocked and at the moment; Paul and Joan Karofsky stepped into the room, with flowers and gifts. Dave's jaw dropped in shock, Kurt made an 'Oh' sound and Dave's parents just smiled.

xXxXx

Dave's parents spent hours talking to Kurt and Dave, the subject of their son's sexuality was strongly averted and they both averted their eyes away from Kurt and Dave's entwined hands. Dave refused to let the topic stay subdued anymore and finally bought it up, squeezing Kurt's hand as he spoke.

"I still don't understand Dad, you disowned me, and you threw me out and refused to see or talk to me all because I was _Gay_. His parents winced at the words and Paul Karofsky took a deep breath before talking. "And for that we are sorry, I'm not going to lie David, I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. But the fact is that you are who you are and I'm personally ashamed that you had to reach the brink of death before me and your mother came to appreciate how precious you are, regardless of who you date a-and love." He finished, nodding towards Kurt which caused a severe uneasiness to spur within the young soprano.

Dave looked from Kurt to his family and then back to Kurt again and smiled. "Well at least we know where we stand". The nurse came in at the moment and told them all it was eight o clock and that visiting hours were now finished, none of them had notice the sky turn a deep red outside as the long summer day drew to a close, but a day it had been and progress had been made in places that Dave could barely begin to comprehend. Kurt was back to his usual chatty self, now that the light within him had been restored, now that he had Dave back. Dave's parents both hugged him and his mother kissed him on the head before walking round to Kurt and pulling him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear "Thank you for everything you've done, I'm glad Dave is being loved by someone as beautiful and kind as you." She pulled away from him smiling and Kurt was smiling to himself for the comment. "It was nice to see you again, Kurt" Paul Karofsky said holding it his hand which Kurt chook gladly. Dave and Kurt said goodbye and then they left the room.

"Common Kurt time to go," Arianne the nurse said, Kurt knew all the nurses by first name, he spent more time at the hospital then he did at home. "You always let me stay longer though..." Kurt pleaded. "That was when this one didn't need rest because he was getting so much of it," She told him, "Five more minutes then, Kurt? I'm gonna throw you out." "Okay, okay, in the love of Gaga come down." Kurt blurted in an over exaggerated, exasperated fashion. "I am going to miss your quotes, Kurt" and at that Arianne left, leaving the two alone.

Dave cupped his hand around the small of the small of Kurt's neck and pulled him in, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss of longing, of hope and more importantly, of love. Kurt let out a small whimper and that was all the opportunity Dave needed to slide his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt knelt on to the bed and placed himself above Dave, raking his fingers through the boys' unusually long mousy brown hair. "I- Can't- Wait- To- Get- You- Home" Dave mustered with gasps of breath. "I can see that six weeks of unconsciousness has made you blind with lust, sweetheart." Kurt teased.

"Mmmhm" was all Dave could muster, now burying his lips into Kurt's neck, it smelled so good, he missed out on the smell for long enough, not anymore.

"By the way," Kurt said, pulling away from Dave, and resting straddled in the larger boys lap. He leaned forward again, grinding his and Dave's hips together as hard as he could with the movement. "I'm ready, whenever you want me." He pulled away to see Dave's reaction. Dave looked as though all his Christmas's and Birthdays had come at once. "What's bought this on?" He asked, curious as to why his boyfriend's decision had changed since they were last together. "Not being with you for the last two months has shown me how much I love you, how much I never want to leave you and more, more than anything, how everything I am, have and gain is yours and is for you." Kurt finished, Dave looked over whelmed at the statement and had no answer, Kurt knew he felt the same, Dave always had. So in return for the act of love, Dave leaned forward and placed the softest kiss Kurt had ever had onto those pink, smooth lips.

[A/N]

Well, well, well, it all turned out nice in the end right? RIGHT? Wrong? Maybe? We'll see after the Hiatus. Yes i said Hiatus, unfourtuneately, due to my January exams, Fashion and Drama coursework deadlines, there will be a hiatus until around the middle of January (about the 19th maybe?) PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND GIRLS, I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. Let me know what you think of the first half, which this is. I've really enjoyed writing it so far and have really liked getting noticed by some amazing writers like Zephyr The Bunny, who i would like to dedicate this chapter too, because she's going to have my Kurtofsky Fan Fiction Babies!

Much Love

LGG. Xx


	11. It will suprise you for good and for bad

The nurse's hopes to have Dave out by the end of the week were utterly futile it appeared. Although Dave had been able to move every part of his body, showing there was no damage to his nervous system or brain, he'd been kept in for therapy until the middle of august to help rebuild his strength and muscles which were significantly weaker. Because of the duration and frequency of the sessions; Dave and I weren't getting to spend much time together. I got up earlier than I usually would, cursing as I had to rip myself from my soft bed, literally wincing as I had to leave the soft Egyptian cotton sheets which my amazing body (if I may say so myself) seemed to melt into. As I stretched, I looked back at the bed, the right side still neat and flat in Dave's absence. I looked around my room, the hub of so many memories, good and _bad. _One thing I loved more than anything was that Dad and Carole had built the upstairs extension, adding a utility room and an extra pantry downstairs and giving Finn his own room, after the redecorated room incident it was nothing short of a gagalicious miracle. I stripped off my silk pyjamas, showered and got ready, the hospital was twenty minutes drive and I wanted to see Dave before he started his six hour therapy session. The hospital was working him hard but it was all to Dave's benefit. They'd started out at an hour with just physio-therapy, but then it went up, two hours, then three, then a mix of gym and physio. Dave loved it, he was working himself harder than the hospital, he wanted to be in peak condition ready for September when he returned to re-sit his senior year. This senior year thing is good, it means i get another year with him, and then we can go off to college together.

The traffic was awful and I couldn't help but swear at some senile old woman who couldn't even drive! No, for the love of McQueen, seriously! She just stopped in the middle of the road to answer her phone, I've had enough of the road, the accident terrified me, not the accident itself, but nearly losing Dave. I remember it, so well:

There I was singing _Someone's watching over me_. It was for Dave, like I'd said to him, but I was singing about my Mum. Then the lights burst through my window, the oncoming storm. I shrieked Dave's name, thinking it was the last time I would ever get to say that beautiful word. My eyes caught Dave's – He looked like me, drained of hope. I guess we both thought that was it, both thought that the moment we were in would be not only the last of our lives, but our last together, and that just wasn't enough time. Dave slammed his foot on the accelerator, trying to save me, him, _us._

But no time would ever have been enough to stop it; Dave's jeep rocketed across the intersection, trying to get away while the truck hurtled towards us. I felt he collision before I heard it, the way my whole body jarred backwards, the way every muscle in my body whined. The way my heart broke, thinking that I'd never see Dad, Carol, Finn and Mercedes again, and my life literally flashed before my eyes. I heard Dave shout my name, although it seemed as though he said it in slow motion. I felt the back of the car start to spin. I felt my stomach churn as the motion, faster than what any human body could handle played havoc on my body, throwing my guts around inside their confinements and putting such a force on my head that it hurt my neck. Once, Twice, Three times we spun, each spin more agonising on my weakening body than the one before and then I heard it. "_I LOVE YOU!" _Dave bellowed, but it sounded barely above a whisper in the noise. In between the words love and you the car spun viciously fast on to its side and began to roll. Being upside down was a motion I'd never liked, but at this moment it didn't matter. I reached out in the chaos, a shaking hand penetrating the darkness and uncertainty, finally managing to find what I had been looking for, Dave's hand. It was frozen solid to wheel of the car, his only support which he did not dare let go of, he felt my warmth I think, his hand twitched at my touch. Whether it relaxed or not I'll never know because Dave's movements became involuntary as there was a resounding shatter as the car made its final collision, into the window of a local grocery store. My body screamed at me, aching and stinging and stabbing all over, that was it, I could feel myself slipping away. _I'm dying!_ Was all I could think. I used every piece of energy I had left in my failing body to look at Dave. I let out one last strangled moan as I saw my lovers' broken body, blood erupting from his temple. He looked blue, his presence felt cold and was so still, so peaceful, so...

Tears pricked my eyes and my body was able to take one final spike of pain before losing all control. That's when I blacked out, like I said, I remember it clearly, it haunts me even now. And stupid piss-your-pants-Penelope's like the old bat in front of me strongly reiterate my fear of the road. I swerved violently around her, hitting my horn to show my frustration at her senile stupidity.

By the time Kurt managed to get to the hospital it was nearly 8:30AM. _Fucking Penelope!_ Kurt couldn't help but think and let out a light giggle at the same time. "Hey, Kurt!" Annelisa called from behind him. "Hey hun!" the soprano said smiling. "How's Dave? I haven't seen him in a while; I've been doing nights a lot lately." She recites as if she'd said it a thousand times before. "He's fine, as usual." he quoted back, merely creating idle chat because let's face it; who's brain works at an intelligent level at 8:30 in the morning?

Kurt had to decline an invitation by Annelisa to go for coffee in the hospital concourse. He needed to see Dave and drop of the fresh clothes he had packed for him. The time was rapidly getting on and the fact that this lift decided to stop on every floor was making his usually good temper shorten.

When Kurt finally got to the ward he was shocked to see Dave's room empty, no flowers, no blankets, just a stark room. Worry shot over him, what if something had happened to his sweetheart? What if Dave had discharged himself and just left Kurt? What if he didn't want to be with Kurt anymore? The waves of started to engulf his entire being and then he felt his waist being gripped, a familiar feeling for Kurt.

"You had me worried for a second there" The soprano whined. "Is that so, fancy?" The older, more masculine boy purred in his ear. Kurt just shrugged entwining his beautifully soft, petite hands into the larger and surprisingly soft hands grappling his waist.

"Ahh, such a gentleman to the resident little monster" Kurt joked. "Huh?" The jock simply returned, confusion evident in his voice. No matter how much time Dave spent with Kurt, there's only so much you can change someone's common sense, but at the end of the day; Kurt wouldn't want Dave to ever change. He loved the boy he'd once called 'chubby', yet no less than thirty seconds after his remark he had Dave's lips forced upon him for the first time in a moment of beautiful, serene passion and desperation. That moment was so significant even now, because neither of them had forgot the feelings at had started to build, feelings which had now blossomed into love and security, honesty and integrity, attraction and seduction as well as everything in between.

"They're discharging you then?" Kurt asked as he turned to face Dave, holding both his forearms in those beautifully small hands of his. "Well not exactly" Dave said with a coy smile. "Then why in the name of all that is holy like the beloved Gaga are you leaving?" Kurt scorned. Dave wanted to laugh and wince; Kurt being angry was always a massive turn on for him yet always terrified him because the small boy sure packed a good punch, Dave knew that only too well.

"Well I can keep using the Gym wherever but my physio is done now, Katie come up this morning to tell me my progress was really good and she didn't need to see me anymore and that the gym work was down to me." Kurt softly smiled, less physio meant more free time for him and Dave to spend to the summer together in 'wonderful' Lima.

Dave noticed Kurt's silence so he continued: "So I called your Dad this morning to ask him for permission" Dave grinned as he spoke the last words, desperate for a reaction from Kurt. "Permission for what?" Kurt asked, utterly unable to conceal his suspicion.

"To go to New York..." Dave whispered at an almost inaudible volume. Kurt's face dropped liked terminal velocity. "REALLY? YOUR TAKING US TO NEW YORK? BUT YOU HAVE NO MONEY AND-" Kurt was silenced by Dave's finger being pushed to his lips. "Dad's paying, after a stressful year, he thinks I deserve a break and let's face it, you're like oxygen, I can't live without you so..." Kurt let out a loud squeak and threw his arms round his hunk of a boyfriend. "You need to go home and pack for both of us, our flights are at seven, your Dad's driving us to the airport once he's finished work at five, and I'll be home at about the same time." Kurt purely nodded in response and leant up to connect his lips with his lovers.

They stayed like that for about five or six minutes before finally being broken up by the nurse stealing Dave for some final tests. Kurt left the hospital looking dishevelled and ravaged; so much so that you would have thought Kurt had joined Dave for the physio.

Kurt let himself into the empty house and chucked his coat onto the rack, not caring that it was an Armani classic. This trip was going to be great, Kurt had promised Dave his first everything and now it was going to be in New York, the place where everybody who's anybody lives there. This was going to be so amaz-

Kurt saw him in the mirror before he felt his hand clasp round his mouth. Kurt couldn't even manage muffled scream as he was dragged into the living room and pinned to the chair by the sheer force of the other, older boy. There was nothing but pure evil in his eyes, a look of sheer desperation, sheer hate, sheer _longing._ Kurt writhed beneath him, trying to break free, get rid o0f that hand so he could scream, not that anyone would hear him, his neighbours would be out and no one was due home for six hours.

Kurt bit down on the hand pushed onto his mouth. The other boy hissed and removed his other hand from where it had been forcing Kurt's shoulder down to plant a hit to Kurt's face. The resounding sound of the impact echoed around the room. Kurt knew now that this was no sick joke, he had officially gone psycho. _Blaine _had gone psycho.

The next few minutes moved like a whir for Kurt. Blaine pushed hard at the temples at either side of Kurt's head, stopping the blood flow and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke he realised that the boy had undressed him and instantly realised the pain between his shoulders. He was hanging by rope that was wrapped around his wrist, hanging from the ceiling of his basement room. His legs dangled helplessly below him and he didn't dare look at the menace that sat on the stairs in front of him.

"Know how it feels now? To be left hanging?" Blaine spat, infuriated by the thought of how Kurt had chosen that Neanderthal over him. How dare that fat, disgusting freak steal what was so rightfully his, and just after Valentine's Day? Sick fuck, dirty sick, fat fuck! Blaine's face contorted in anger as the thoughts washed over him.

Kurt had just stared back, unable to speak, to shocked, to terrified to give an answer.

Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt, circling slowly round his body like a predator. "What do you want with me?" Kurt whispered. "I don't want anything with you Kurt; I just want to see you feel the pain that I've been feeling for months." Kurt heard the click and saw the pen knife fly open, revealing the blade, the sharp, shark-like blade. Kurt let out a small whimper at the thought of it touching his skin, tearing and slitting parts of him. Why can't anything in my life go right? Kurt thought. And at that moment, the most shocking thing had happened, a knight in shining armour, well a duo of shining armour appeared and Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was none other than Brittany and Rachel looking feisty as could one possibly could, Brittany wielding a cheerio Baton with red, white and black tassels on the end and Rachel was a picture in herself, she was armed with hair spray and a heavy text book. Kurt couldn't control himself and the smallest laugh left his lips. If it had been Mercedes and Tina he could have took it seriously; But Rachel and Brittany? That was nothing short of epic.

"It's up pretty boy! I know you've been having an affair with my cat and I don't understand how you can be so cruel! And as for Kurt? You can't hang someone like a piece of meat, you could at least do a Michael Jackson baby stunt and hang him upside down, that would be just so awesome!" Brittany sounded stupid as ever and therefore Kurt's hopes instantly subsided, she may look feisty but she's still categorically simple. Rachel on the other hand was clearly the brains. "Look Blaine! We has this house wired by the AV club when Dave and Kurt started going out, including a forced entry alarm! The police are on their way and you're going down and '_the fury'_ is on his way and he's not going to be happy." She sounded quaint and remarkably calm.…

Blaine lunged for Kurt with the knife grasped firmly in his hands, he knew he wasn't getting out of here now and intended on causing as much pain as humanly possible. Rachel was dazed by the speed of his movements, but for a cheerio who had to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester on a daily basis, this was nothing, Kurt watched as the girl moved like lightning, swinging the baton in one foul swoop and letting go of it as she moved. It span across the room like a hurricane and collided with Blaine 's right temple. All that was heard was a grunt and then a dull thud as the asshole, psycho prissy-boy hit the floor hard.

As if on cue, there was a slamming noise and the rush of footsteps and four more people entered the room. Burt who looked in a state of panic, Dave who looked in a state of rage and the two police officers who were armed and ready to shoot.

Dave looked from his exposed lover, to Rachel then Brittany who stood over a very much unconscious Blaine. Dave realised instantly what he should be doing and his rage died, He stepped forward and covered Kurt with his own body, so nothing more than necessary was on show.

The next few hours were strange, the police had taken statements from Brittany, Rachel and the shaken Kurt who was now distracting himself with packing because he had no intention of missing his flight; he wanted he needed this, he deserved this. THIS = Dave.

[A/N] So I failed on my ten thousand work promise, I had a massive block during writing this, I needed one last bit of mellow-drama before the real stuff begins! Yes! Real drama. Interpret it how you must, I know this scene wasn't very Dave / Kurt and sorry for that, it's just a necessary booster platform. My sardonic mind kept playing with the freaky Blaine-ness, but as much as i hate the character because I SHIP KURTOFSKY, he's not really a bad guy, that might shine through, it might not. Anyway. The Hiatus is over! :D And we get our official Glee back in two weeks :D And it's my birthday on Tuesday :D *Mutters to self: keep to the point*

Let me know what you guys think because reviews are like love, best shared free and naked ;)

LadyGayGay.

Follow me on twitter as LadyGayGay17

xxx


	12. Some people's idea of it is twisted

Blaine Anderson just laid there in the fetal position. After being arrested he was taken to the Lima Police Department. The psychotic mess had just laid there in that position for the last two hours. When questioned, he just stared blankly at the police officer as the images of the day unfurled in his mind, recollections started to occur, recollections which shocked and tormented the boy who Kurt forgot.

He remembered it all so well, parking across the road and waiting for everybody to leave. Kurt was the last out and he locked the door behind him, not that it mattered, Blaine knew where the spare key was located and had no intention of knocking.

Getting into the house was the easy part, but it got harder, the smell of Kurt filled his nostrils, blazing through his body while it scratched every single nerve, inflamed all of his senses until he couldn't resist it. He went to the garage and managed to find some rope, he found himself to be valiant and triumphant, emerging with thick rope as he made his way to the kitchen.

Blaine now had everything he needed, rope and a knife, Kurt would suffer for the pain Blaine was feeling but it wasn't in a vindictive sense. Kurt had to go through the purgatory of Blaine's love, so that they could die together and be joined for the rest of eternity.

Blaine went upstairs and stood in the closet, opposite the mirror in the hall. Knife in one hand, he knew what he had to do, he didn't want to hurt the tenor, but the urge to fill Kurt up with everything that was Blaine was just irresistible, he wanted to flood Kurt's insides with his juices and make Kurt moan his name. He wanted to see Kurt's tears because he knew they would be tears of love, because Kurt loved him, not that Neanderthal.

He heard the front door click a clear stride from the person who entered, it was Kurt without a doubt and Blaine knew this because he had memorised the scent, in fact, he hadn't just memorised it, he's absorbed it into every movement of his being.

Blaine felt his chance before he saw it. Adrenaline cursed through the private-school boy as he launched himself out of the college, quickly wrapping himself around the unsuspecting Kurt. He lifted the knife to the smaller boys' throat while his hand wrapped around the mouth of his terrified crush as he jarred his hips forward, rubbing his tented trousers against Kurt's soft, perfect arse.

Kurt's shocked body had not moved so it was now down to him to get this where he wanted it to go. He used the hand he'd wrapped round Kurt's mouth along with the hand he had wrapped round his mid-section to force Kurt forward into the living room, Kurt wasn't co-operative so Blaine ended up dragging the smaller, innocent and terrified boy.

Blaine pinned the smaller boy to the chair and straddled him, rocking his pelvis forward against Kurt's. Anger and terror flashed across Kurt's face, a strange expression on his porcelain complexion. Blaine continued pleasuring himself with the dry-humping contact and until he felt pains shoot from his hand, travelling up his arm before colliding with his brain.

The face of evil, representing all that was angry and disturbed in the world glared down at him, Kurt felt Blaine's hand move from where it had been pinning his shoulder to the chair after they'd landed on the chair. The dwindling fire of hope that started in Kurt's chest at that moment was instantly diminished.

Blaine's hand collided with Kurt's jaw. It was one of those disgusting back-handers that abusive men lay on their victims to put them down further.

Everything in Kurt's will was begging him to scream, to cry, to exert some kind of pain, but he would not let Blaine have the pleasure of seeing him squirm. He would Blaine kill him if he had to, because he would never give himself to that preppy creep and he certainly would not be taken by force. He was Dave's, always and forever.

Blaine forced his whole torso into Kurt to hold him down while he pushed his fingers at Kurt's temples; Kurt felt the world spinning, his thoughts becoming non-coherent. The last thing Kurt saw before his conscious mind entered the unforgiving darkness was Blaine's face, he really did look crazy, his bold cheeks looked weary, he had crow's feet at his eyes and his forehead had wrinkled. He looked like a wreck, and was going to take Kurt down with him.

Blaine sat up, removing the pressure off of the smaller boys' chest, allowing him to breath. He wrapped his arms around his waist and threw the lightweight mass over his shoulders. He made his way down to Kurt's room and the Kurt on the chase. He started to undress the smaller boy, savouring every sight and every touch. Kurt Hummel would no longer live after the next few hours, and neither would Blaine Anderson, two lovers, Romeo and Juliet, would die together on this night.

He began to run his hands over Kurt's naked body, he wanted to end this all now, why Kurt was unconscious, so he would feel no pain, but then; he wanted Kurt to feel the pain, feel the pain that Blaine had suffered every day.

Blaine pulled Kurt up again, this time placing his hand in the middle of Kurt's pelvis to hoist him up enough, to connect Kurt's wrists with the binding ropes he had already laid out for him. The younger boy looked so peaceful hanging there, not a care in the world. Blaine walked over to him and stepped on the chase to get himself level with Kurt. "I love you, Kurt." And he planted one soft kiss on Kurt's lips before moving back to his seat at the bottom of the stairs as Kurt began to stir. The plan was simple, torture Kurt a little, wait until that Neanderthal came rushing in and then kill Kurt in front of him before taking his own life, it was fool proof, he made sure no one had seen him come in, and all of his neighbours knew Blaine anyway, and they all thought about how much of a kind boy he was, though it was inevitable that no one was home on either side of the Hudson-Hummel residence.

A plan, a fool proof plan ruined by a girl who has a bigger ego than Diana Ross herself and a girl that thinks Dolphins are gay sharks, how disgraceful, how demeaning how pitiful. Blaine knew that he probably wouldn't have been able to hurt Kurt the way he had planned, if there was one thing Blaine had come to realise while sitting in this cell, was all the weeks in the hospital where he would watch Kurt from a distance had given Kurt strength. Kurt had cried so many tears, Blaine had seen it, but those weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of weakness, Kurt had shed all the weakness from his body until there was nothing left apart from his love, his love for Dave which gave him strength, his love for his dead mother which gave him virtue, the love for his stepmother, his father and his stepbrother which gave him protection, the love for his friends which gave him joy, Kurt's soul had been left with only what it needed to be happy in life, no one could ever conquer that unless one of those things had been removed, why hadn't Blaine thought of that? He spat on the cell floor, disgusted at his failure. Always, always failing to get what he wanted.

"Kurt, I really don't want you going on this trip." Burt started, being very cautious round his son who seemed much more traumatised than he was letting on. Kurt had been ripping through his and Dave's wardrobe for about 30 minutes, picking things out for them to wear and when to wear them and crossing them off the list he had written on a notepad. Kurt didn't reply but kept folding clothes and placing them in the bag, trying to remain ignorant to his fathers' remarks about not going to New York.

"Kurt?" Burt tried again, getting rather agitated that his son was ignoring him; he didn't take kindly to it to say the least. The silence continued before Burt finally couldn't take it anymore, he went to place his hand on his son's shoulders which resulted in Kurt flinching and then instantly bursting into tears. "This is why you shouldn't go, he's hurt you Kurt, he's really hurt you." Burt spoke softly as he took his son in his arms. "It's not what Blaine did to me, it's what he did to Dave," Kurt answered; "I love Dave, Dad. And knowing what Blaine could have done to me is hurting him so bad, because let's face it, nothing ever seems to go right for me and him, apart from how much we love each other. I'm worried he's going to leave me because that freaks touched me, had me naked and done whatever to me while I was unconscious." And the tears came in force this time, showering Burt's lumberjack shirt in tears and soaking Kurt's porcelain face.

A voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll never leave you, I'm just so worried that something might happen to you," Dave began "I'm worried something's gonna happen again when I'm not here to protect you." His face was so full of emotion, so full of dread and worry that Kurt couldn't help but feel a pang of pain from the middle of his chest. "Dad, can you give us a minute?"

Burt quickly made his way up the stairs and made sure he closed the door to give the boys privacy. Kurt looked his boyfriend deep in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, so inviting, so warm yet filled with terror and raw with emotion, pain showing through the defences, like crumbling walls of an ancient castle. Dave had been through so much to get to where is, he was not going to let anyone or anything get to him or more importantly Kurt. "Dave, you don't have to protect me anymore, I'm strong now, so much stronger than I used to be." Dave gave a grimaced smile, he wanted to, but he didn't believe this at all. "I want to believe you baby, I do, but-" Kurt cut across him, burying his face into Dave's neck and nuzzling him gently. "You make me strong, you make me stronger thasn anyone and anything, I'm unbreakable because of you, no one can ever hurt me or knock me down again, but only if I have you." Kurt hadn't realised the fresh bout of tears that had launched themselves from his eyes. "I love you Kurt, so much, I'm glad I make you strong, because you... You make me the happiest man alive." Dave whispered, his voice breaking on the last few words, as tough as Dave was, anything that hurt Kurt, or made Kurt so happy that he cried, would make Dave cry too.

**'Cause I had the time of my life****  
****No I've never felt this way before****  
****Yes I swear it's the truth****  
****And I owe it all to you****  
****'Cause I've had the time of my life****  
****And I've searched through every open door****  
****Till I found the truth****  
****and I owe it all to you**

"Ow!" Dave exclaimed in the middle of the theatre. Turning to look at Kurt with mock-pained face while he rubbed his ribs. "What?" Kurt sneered. The mood in New York was electric, Dave and Kurt were able to walk down the street hand in hand without anyone even batting an eye lid and it had been complete and utter bliss. "You poked me!" Dave hissed breathily, still recovering from the shock of the jab at his rib cage. "Oh yeahhh." Kurt played up the situation, he loved making Dave flustered, it was something he was looking forward to and knew the time would come soon, when Dave finally made a move. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you have much better abs than that actor, he's not as good looking as you either and he certainly..." Kurt moved right up close to Dave's ear "hasn't got anything on your _junk._" Dave licked his lips, this was making him all too horny, the fact that Kurt had been rubbing his leg since they sat down and would occasionally move toward his inner thigh. The way that since they'd arrived two days ago, Kurt felt the need to spend a lot of time in the hot-tub-balcony of the five star room his Dad had rented for them and even more importantly the way Kurt fell asleep so quickly had been pushing him to the point of oblivion.

Within minutes, Kurt and Dave had abandoned the theatre and were flagging down a cab outside, clearly the urge was getting too much for both of them. Kurt had been wanting Dave to just take him and Dave had been wanting Kurt to give himself to him or atleast give him some kind of sign and they'd both been getting far too hot and bothered in that theatre and now? They finally understood what the other was trying to communicate. That's the only problem with Kurt and Dave you see, ones very manly and the other is very in touch with his emotions, they seem to lose communication occasionally, but one group, one touch, once tickle is all it takes for these two to understand the message and neither of them are going to deny it to each other now. Kurt wasn't sleeping tonight until he got what he wanted, he'd walked out of Dirty Dancing for Gucci's sake.

[A/N]

I AM SO SORRY. It's been like a hectic few weeks for me and i feel so bad for not posting, I'm not gonna lie, i have been consumed with directing the piece of theatre that I'm working on at the moment, and with script adaptations etc, the GayGay has been exhausted. I'm going to feel awful in 7 hours when i have to get up because it's one in the morning right now, yet I'm still awake, just to please you guys because i love you.

You guessed it little gleek's, the next chapter will bring what you've been waiting for, Kurt and Dave's first time together and god is it going to be explosive, it's two thousand words already and i'm still on foreplay! No one can write gay porn like a gay man, sorry Zeph and Dreaming Of A Nightmare, but once I've written this, people wont be using your amazing writing as '"Reading"' Material. And I'm going to be a total bitch. Until i get ten reviews on this chapter, no one is going to see the porn. Will be posted this Friday with love.

LGG

Xx


	13. It's strengthened with intimacy intro

That cab ride had been a living hell. Dave and Kurt both had to sit at opposite sides of the backseat in order to keep there hands off each other. Dave had a fine line of sweat across his forehead from concentrating so hard on distracting himself and his raging hormones with the new york scenery.

Kurt on the other hand had back himself so far into the right hand door of the cab he was terrified the door would burst open and he would be swept into the new york traffic with no sex and ruined D&G Velvet tux.

Kurt was also feeling uncomfortably hot under the collar and the thin layer of sweat on Dave's forehead was making it almost unbearable, his body throbbed with desire when dave was all hot and sweaty, when he could smell his masculine scent in his nostrils and hear his heavy breathing with his ears. This journey was going to be a trouble for both of them.

The painstaking 16 minutes it took to drive from the Broadway to their hotel in Brooklyn had worked them both into such a desperate state that dave threw the money at the cab driver before he launched himself out the cab and dragged Kurt after him.

They burst into the 'Aloft' hotel's modern entrance hall, past the fireplace and art-deco chairs and headed straight for the elevator the 36th floor King size room.

As soon as the elevator doors were shut, Dave turned to Kurt, smiled and thrust his boyfriend against the wall, causing an ear ringing sound of clanking metal in the elevator.

Dave spread Kurt's legs and thrust forward, grinding his junk into Kurt's, making his body shake with adrenaline and desperation, he started breathing heavily against Kurt's neck and finally got his reaction, he felt four long slender fingers sail through the hair at the back of his head before he felt a tight tug.

Kurt let out a light almost casual moan into Dave's ear and he couldn't hold back anymore, he ripped apart Kurt's designer shirt, something he knew he'd regret when the lecture came later and before Kurt could utter a word of protest or scolding dave sunk his teeth deep into Kurt's left shoulder making the smaller boy shudder and writhe in ecstasy.

Kurt's slender, feminine legs wrapped themselves around Dave in an almost 'death grip' pulling Dave and his rock hard manhood closer to Kurt's equally, overly tight trousers, the friction caused by the thrusting and grinding was killing them both, they were both desperate, both longing, both craving the release of each other.

"Floor 36 - Lofts 361 - 366"

Dave rapped his arms round Kurt and the smaller boy tightened the grip from his legs and they burst from the elevator and dave sprinted for them both to the room at the corner of the building.

[A/N] Yes it's back, I'm continuing the story where i left off, this my darling Kurtofsky minions is just a preview of what this chapter is to become, it will be broken down into 3-5 parts. 3 would mean big parts and 5 would mean small parts (about the size of chapter 1) Im so sorry this has taken so long to get to you guys. If you read the A/N i posted about half an hour ago i explained, but you probably didn't so to cut story short, broken computer FYI windows and toshiba should both be sued for SUCKING.

Speaking of which stay tuned for some sucking of certain type.

Loveage

LGG

Xxx


End file.
